


Team Fortress 2: World of magic and random crossovers XD

by gemctf2



Series: Friends forever Dimention series [1]
Category: Friends Forever - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dad Spy, Family, Friendship, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Puella Magi Madoka Magica AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 25,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well this story is from no respawn to christian pure spy and brutal sniper. I add the 10th class (read to find out who) female version of our favourite mercs and the mention of portal and madoka magica. I'd say the surport class and the 10th class will be this story's main characters, those relationships aren't really the main points but they'll come >_^</p><p>Ann Shippuden/Team Fortress 2: The Final Round (squel with more relationships XD)<br/>Link avaliable at last chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The 10th class- meet the mix bender

**Author's Note:**

> I think this story will have 100 over chapters or as much as naruto shippuden has XD. Ill try to update frequenly too ;)

"How well do you know me exactly and what do you mean my memories are fake? And how can I trust you?" Red spy asks." You left your IC at home so that nobody can steal it for you," she lifts up a IC which was actually his." How..." he stammered." I know the IC is all I could show you but as soon as you let me in, I can prove it, all I need is someone I can trust to convince the admin to bring me in," she replied.

"Someone you trust? We just met," he added." No, you don't know me because your memories are rewritten... you have a family and the fortune... you are my family, ofcourse I will trust you," she added." How close?" He asks curiously." What the bond between father and daughter is how close? I don't know very very very very very very close?" She added clearly annoyed." Alright if you can give me answers, I'll do it," he replied.

"Yes!" She exclaims in a totally different personality." Omg its so hard just to talk to you ya know?!" She exclaims jumping into his arms." Hey I didn't say you can do that!" He exclaims in surprise.

They reached the respawn in afew minutes, right then her eyes sparkled at the sight of the weapons laying on the benches." Cool!" She exclaims." Yeah... uh... yeah a female mix bender, its a class with everybody's abilities, yes... I couldn't stop her she wants the job that bad.... yes I do know her... yeah alright... hey! Hang on... Don't touch that or medic will kill you," Who says so?" Medic asks coming into the spawn room." Scout say so," spy added.

"She must be the mix bender I assume," medic replied. Crystal is still admiring scout's bat," The administrator wants to test your abilities so do your best sister," engineer followed in behind medic." Woah your the team's medic and engineer! Nice to meet you! I'll do my best," she winked.

"She might replace you as charmer," engineer whispered to spy." Heart warming..." he took a deep breathe from his cigarette before puuting it out before he lights another one, she snatches it out of his mouth and from his case as quick as scout would snatch (means fast) "Wha..." he muttered." Please do not smoke, I affects other people too you know?" She replied.

Engineer and medic gave spy that look that says:" Busted!" He sighed in frustration." If you are feeling stress, you need a hug," she open her arms signaling for the hug. Engineer and medic had evil grins on their faces." N-no thanks..." spy replied feeling uncomfortable." Mission begins in 30 seconds," the administrator announced.

"Good luck," engineer praised." Are you sure you don't need mann co's weapons?" Medic asks." Nah I got my own," showing off her uz." Um what her name again?" Medic asks." Crystal..." spy replied.


	2. Episode 2: Meet the blu team, your rivals can be pretty good frinds ya know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with crystal in the team, she shows the team that she can be one if them and then blu spy happened.

"Mission begins in 3,2,1" as soon as she went ot of the respawn, she became invisible. Still invisible, she ran to the bridge but heavy and medic appeared she tried to squeeze into a corner until pyro came, she quickly jumped into the water. Surprisingly there was no splash, as soon as they left crystal was already at the intelligence room where the engineer and his sentry are there.

She took out her genade launcher and killed the sentry and the engineer was flung behind the desk. She quickly grabbed the intelligence and went soldier rocket jumping all the way back in 5 minutes it seems.

"That.... is fast..." engineer added. In conclusion, she wants to save both blu and red so she won't hurt anyone on the blu team either." So how was that?" She added." Well its seems that the administrator and I was impressed at your performance but is it fair if the blue team doesen't have a mix bender?" Ms pauling replied." No, I am here to help with the asignments but I will not hurt anyone on their team so yeah," she replied.

"Why not?" Ms pauling asks." I made a bet," she replied simply." Seems fair enough," ms pauling joked." From today on you will be one of your employees, many people will quit because I say this: your pay will be 1,000 and you will serve us until you die or when you quit exactly," ms pauling added. Everyone immediately face palm in the inside.

"I can live with that," she added simply. They all heaved a sigh of relief," So give me a tour," she replied. She was shown by spy and engineer volunteerly, the cabin rooms, dining hall together with the living area, the showers, field, timetable for everyday and rules.

"Wow, its not bad, so can I renovate?" She asks." You brought furniture too?" Engineer asks." Yes, so is that a yes?" She asks." Sure... just let me see it," engineer replied. Spy was curious too." Alright," she replied simply. She took down her bagpack and took our her weapons and a box. Inside, there are mini furnitures, they tilt their heads slightly. She looks around for a perfect spot and threw it on the ground with a loud thud. Then it grew big, sofa, television, book shelves, study table, bed, a small fridge and pictures.

"Oh yeah spy, you wanted to know about my family right?" She asks and toss him a picture of her mom, himself, her young brother and sister and a few maids she is close with." That was when we went to japan, in the picture they are wearing traditional japan clothing and her brother holding a japan flag and she is holding what seem to be her disguise kit.

"Wow thats a big family alright, I think your room looks nice, it will do," engineer replied." Oh and one more thing," she pushed engineer out and place a sign on the door: Do not disturb." Wha... hehe," he just chuckled and left." Why do you have to do that?" Spy asks." Well we wouldn't want anybody to disturb us now would we?" She use her skills to shut the camera and the corner of the room's audio she snatched the picture out of his hand before the administrator could see it." So now you have been taking the intelligence here and there but have you wonder whats inside?" Crystal asks spy." Yes, of course," Spy replied." I have a plan on how to see it," Crystal replied.

The next day, mission begins in teufort as usual but this time the spies are cloaked, taking the enemy's intelligence as usual and they won thanks to the extra engineer they have, mix bender knows how to build sentry, dispenser, teleporters, runs as fast as scout, knows rocket jumping, fire proof, lays traps, has a nice uz which is close enough to heavy's minigun, totally have spies's abilities, can snipe very well, can heal too. Then everyone can enjoy the sweet victory, outside spy showed crystal outside." Are you sure? I don't think its safe," He replied." Are you kidding me? I can take down a whole army!" She assured." Huh and I thought scout be the first one to go crying to his mom," He left her.

"Crystal?" A muffled voice asks behind her." Oh hi just going out for a fresh air." " Spy is right you shouldn't be alone out here," Pyro muffled." Then wanna company me?" She winked. Pyro nodded cheerfully as they walk down the path..." Where exactly your going?" Pyro muffled." Here," She lead pyro under the lantern which hung from a pole which was not supose to be." Im still confused, where is here?" He asks. They are quite far away from the base." Heres the spot where its good to see stars," She added. They are on a short hill even if it is small, pyro can see crystal is right, the stars are sparkling brightly here as there are village lights right beside the base, here the stars can be seen.

" Pretty isen't it? "Crystal asks. Pyro snap back to reality and pulled out a revolver, instead of shooting, he hits her head with it. Under pyro's disguise is the one and only blue spy, the last thing crystal saw was the feet of the spy and a medic. She woke up with her head still spinning, she can tell without moving that she is blindfold and tied to a chair." I'm still alive I know but what I wanna know is what the **** am I doing here?" She asks herself out loud scaring the guard right out of his wits. The blindfold was pulled out of her face, she is in a small room with a ceiling light and a table infront of her. There stood the blu medic, blue spy and blu soldier who seems to be the guard.

"This is how red is kicking your sorry excuse for butts now isen't it?" She asks." For a girl you have a foul tongue," Spy complained." I suggest you answer our questions only, too much activity might kill you," medic replied." Wow... thats nice to hear," She replied." Didn't you heard what he said? Stop talking or you'll die before we know the location of the intelligence," Spy replied." For the record I didn't take the intelligence so I don't know why don't you ask scout?" She asks as she took a long look around the room." Sigh.... we can't say you are really telling the truth... look I... hey look at me when I am talking to you," Spy replied." Did you unarm me?" she asks." Yeah ofcourse why ask such a obvious question?" Medic replied." Ok... so can you give me the box that was in my pocket and untie me please," She added calmly." Heh you think we would do that?" Spy asks." Look you want the intelligence or not? If yes then do what I say, besides, you said activity will kill me so yeah..." she shrugged. Medic and spy looked at each other, medic kneeled and untie her." Dockteur," Spy warned." Its alright spy, she cannot escape with the drug I gave her," He replied.

As soon as she was untied, soldier brought in her box. She opened it and threw a mini blue intelligence onto the ground and it grew big. She quickly closed the door," Alright if I give you this, you will not speak to anyone about this alright? I purposely switched the blue intelligence with a fake one and I wanna see this," She replied. Spy eyes widened as medic and soldier took a closer look. There is a lock combination like always but crystal took something else from her box, a sapper and place it on the lock. They all looked confused but the lock suddenly burst open," This lock is electrical, anybody who tried to open this will be electricuted," She explains." Does that mean that you planned to get kidnapped?" Spy asks." Yes, duh," she teased." Well me and red spy think that interogation rooms will not have cameras so we planned to get kidnapped and find out whats inside," She explains." So is that why you look around the room and closed the door?" Soldier asks." Yes, we don't want the administrator to find out do we?" She asks." Does anybody now by the way that you are having an interogation?" She asks." Nein, I only told spy and soldier," Medic replied." Good, gentlemen, I return this to you and I hope you wouldn't tell anyone I did that," She replied as she passed the briefcase to spy and made herself comfortable on her chair.

"Wut are you doing? "Spy asks." I am going to die right? Ill send this to spy and sit here comfortably until my deaf, do you mind if I take back my stuff thank you," She crossed her arms and legs and took a pocky from her disguise kit and munch on it." Oh right," Medic injected her the cure, she feel alittle weak but thanks to her training she manage to hide it." Thank you doctor, now can you show me to my base?" She asks politely." Man you make alot of orders," Spy teased. She laughed as she left the room, soon the blu base.'' So how was it?" He asks." I think you can only see it in the battlefield when we are invisible," she replied." great idea," he replied


	3. Episode 3: meet the medic and expiration date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with the briefcase info, the two spies set their attention to other stuff. Meet the female mercs.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Soldier asks. A year later, engineer and medic called a meeting to all the red mercs, let me explain, there are a group of mercs for every type of mission. There is one for random where spy and mix bender are there, there is one for control points, doomsday, payload, payload race, capture the flag, attack/defend and king of the hill. Which is why the meeting room is soooo big, idk how big but big enough to fit 81 people XD.

Anway, back to the meeting." Me and medic have been busy on many projects and manage to finish most of them, they are: the respawn, arena, female mercs and red manor," engineer replied." And so is the uber project," medic corrected.

"Yeah.. and that...," engineer replied." The respawn is capable of: reviving, preventing friendly fire and cures illness quickly," engineer explained. Crystal almost slept through the whole thing I mean the intelligence told her everything." Arena is where once you die, you will spectate but cannot return to the game, you'll have you either take the intelligence or capture the point to win the match, there will be female mercs joining us, we only have one group of them and red manor is a mansion that will scare blu out of their wits, your job is to defend until time runs out and their job is to go to the top floor where rewards are waiting for them, so long as they didn't lay a finger on it, the reward will be yours understood?" Medic asks.

"The heart replacement will begin at a abandoned hospital, so until medic finishes his testing, you guys will be taking more briefcases and defend the hospital for sure," engineer replied. Crystal stiffled a slient yawn as she nodded." Good, thats all we have to tell you guys for today," engineer added. As soon as everyone left, they chat about how grusome and scary medic will be when he gives them the transplant. (Everyones scared of medic ha! XD)

"And I thought the interview was horrible," crystal replied." Its not fair you know, you're the only one not in the meet the crew series," spy replied." Oh please, I have my ways of getting out of the camera's way, besides, our family is rich hut unknown, how do you think we did it?" She asks." Yeah yeah, too bad I forgot how to, your lucky just so you know," he complained. Crystal just giggled.

It was dinner time, a few mercs is in the dining area. Today, pyro is cooking, for a firebug he cooks well. Today, Dinner was good. It was mashed potatoes with green peas and left over chicken." You guys made me miss thanks giving seriously," crystal complains as she munched on her mashed potatoes, seeing crystal happily eating her share, spy tries to take them in, he always hated eating whatever they cook but since crystal is here he decided to change alittle. As soon as she cleaned her plate, she left to her room. Scout nudges spy.

"After a year, what do you think about crystal heh?" He teased." Well shes... ok I guess..." he replied not getting what scout meant." No I mean.... have you ask her out yet? Or confess to her?" He asks softly. He blushed, well he couldn't believe what crystal said still, he wants it to be a secret." Ah ha!" He exclaims. Engineer and demo joined in the teasing.

The next day, they all pack to go to the hospital. The van they are in is small and hot. So they kept quiet throughout the ride, crystal leans against soldier and slept while scout does the same with spy." Wake up, we are here already," crystal opened her eyes. Everyone was outside execpt for scout, it was already dawn.

"Are you ready?" Solider asks." Lets do it!" Everyone cheered." Mission begins in 20 seconds," the administrator announced." So you think we should leave it to sniper and engineer?" Spy asks." Lets just go straight to the briefcase, I think it will be best if you have your dead ringer and your kunai it will help if you don't bring a-sap," she winked." Hey!" The sapper exclaims." What we need now is the red tape recorder, trust me," she replied.

"Well she has a plan then lets go with it, I'll get some buildings for you to play with later," he assured." Yay!" It chirps. Well at least spy treats it more better than his counterpart.

As soon as the gates opened, everyone charged out of the base while medic is working on heavy." Alright, which one of you want to die first?" Scout asks loudly near the blu base, but am army of soldiers appeared and kicked their ass.

Spy easily destroys the defense put up as everyone is aiming at the hospital. Crystal then made sure nobody was anywhere near the intelligence room then took it.

Outside, the others aren't doing much good." Move cylops move!" Scout exclaims." Come on come on almost ah!" He dropped on the ground as a missle landed on his feet." Woah who the..." scout was flung all the way till a window at the hospital. Meanwhile medic and heavy are taking their own sweet time." And when the paitent woke up his skeleton was missing and the docture was never heard of again!" He chuckled which heavy." Ho ho... anyway, thats how I lost my medical license. Heh," then there was this squish noise and a faint coo." Archemides no! Its filthy in there uck, birds, hehe," medic shoo archemides away.

"Now most hearts couldn't withstand this voltage," medic added as he place heavy's heart (yes I know grusome but thats how medics are) onto his device." But Im very certain your heart..." as he brought it to the medi gun, it exploded and part of it hit archemides. (Its part of the thing, don't worry about it) "What was noise?" Heavy asks." The sound of progress my friend," he reached his fridge and took out a mega balloon." Kill me," (this is disturbing I know) a blu spy's head protested." Later..." medic whispered.

"Where was I?" He puts it in his device " Ah there we go..." he held it near the medi gun as he gave out a menacing laugh, heavy laughs worriedly and the piegoens (sorry if I spelled that incorrectly) moved away from archemides. The heart glowed with light, until medic also started to worry it will explode but the light then died down and the heart became ubered.

"Oh, that looks good, very nice there," he replied as he dropped it into his ribcage." Should I be awake for this?" He asks worriedly." Hehe... well know, but as long as you are can you hold your ribcage open? I cant seem to..." heavy cried out in apin as he held out a broken rib (oh... thats gotta hurt)." Don't be such a baby, ribs grow back," he assured and whispered to archemides," No they don't." He then point the medi gun at him, completely healing him.

Heavy took a deep inhale," what happens now?" He asks." Now? Hmm hmm hmm, lets go practise medicine," he puts on his gear as he made an angelic appearance." Medic!" Demo exclaims and he was blasted from his wheelchair (I wonder where he gets that) medic then heals both scout and medic (insert soundtrack: MEDIC!!!!! Here XD) then an army of soldiers appeared.

"Dokteur, are you sure this will work?!" He shouts over the battle sounds." Haha I have no idea!" He exclaims as he ons his ubercharge." Yah! Haha!" He exclaims as medic uber charges him, his heart did made him..." Ha ha ha! I am bulletproof!" He exclaims (yes what he said). He manages to take down the whole army without a scratch.

After crystal returns to the base with the intelligence, medic does the heart implant for the rest of them. Scout goes first," That looks good, very nice there ," medic added behind the door." Hey, thanks doc," scout praised and swing opens the door." Oh man, you would not believe... how much this hurts," scout exclaims. A muffled coo could be heard," archemides?" Medic asks.

Well after medic settles everyone's heart, they all went back into the van and head to hydro. In the van, ms pauling called." Hi scout its pauling tell me you got the briefcase," She added." Yeah sure," he replied." And nobody saw you?" She asks." Basically, nobody..." he replied." Scout Im here now," she added." What that a funny..." he was interupted by soldier." Hello ms pauling, we killed everyone and took the briefcase," he showed ms pauling the blue briefcase. Crystal tried so hard not to laugh.

"Not everybody soldier, you left seven witnesses guys..." she poined her gun at a consious guy." Six," she added. The van finally reached the place." Look just keep the briefcase safe, okay? Have a good weekend guys," She finished." Goodbye ms pauling I'm leaving the van now," soldier added with his hand still on scout's face. A blu soldier dropped infront of the van.

"Bye bye, ok then, hey hey ms pauling before you go ahh... ahh... uh...." scout stammered." Scout, s...say something..." she replied." You're probally real busy this weekend, right?" He asks. Crystal grew tired of listening and went to her room." Funny you should mention that, um, looks like Ill be burying bodies all weekend, so you don't go to jail..." she replied." Oh good so we're both busy," scout added. Then there was this awkward silence.

Until sirens sounded in the background." Oh got to go," she ended the call." Alot of people busy... with.. busyness," he muttered." Asking out that dial tone again I see," spy teased." Go to hell spy," he giggled. Soldier tries to pull the body it of the van's trunk, demo teleported off while heavy took his sanvich.

"Hey look at all this, what have you eggheads been working on?" He asks as he tosses the key, none of them caught it." Nice catch..." he muttered. Engineer and medic looked at each other." Yeah listen... ah.... we've been running some tests on the teleporter, well yeah you all might wanna take a look at this," he pressed the button for the teleporter and a bread came out. Soldier seems impressed but scout isen't.

"Wow you can teleport bread, that is bug news, um is demo back with the beer yet?" He asks medic took the bread and break it into half which reveals a slimy green thing inside." Whaaaaa! What the hell is that?!" He exclaims." Tumours," medic replied." You all know what this means right?" Engineer asks. Heavy looked at his sandwitch then back at the bread and sniff it, he shrugged and continue eating it." We cannot teleprt bread anymore," soldier concluded as he grabbed scout and prepares to punch him until engineer stops him." Woah woah... not exactly soldier, you teleport as much bread as you want, that goes for all of ya, if there is anything you want to do before well, you all died, now would be a good time," engineer explains. "How long before this tumors kill us?" Spy asks." Lets see now, we all use the teleporter lets say six times a day, times 4 years minus we're not bread, three... we all have three days to live," medic replied. Everyone was shocked out of their wits when demo teleported in holding the beer in his hands." Whoooo who! Whoooho.... what?" He asks clearly missing the point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thats is a long chapter, I'll probally do more like this then. X)


	4. Episode 4: three days to live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here continues expiration date where bread monsters come to life and crystal doesen't give a dam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys don't know this is from a sfm, wait ofcourse you know anyway I just wanted to add the expiration date's plot into my story: the story plot is by valve so is the meet the medic

Red base: 70 hours until death "This is a bucket," spy added." Dear god," soldier added." Theres more," he continued." No...." soldier replied sarcastically." It contains the dying wish of everyone here, scot you did collect everyone's dying wish?" He asks." You bet," scout replied. " Good gentlemen synchronize your death watches," spy added as everyone on their watches. _I am not doing that, the teleporter is perfectly fine, I bet its the breads problem_

Crystal texted spy. " we have 70 hours to live, to most men no time at all, we are not most men, we are mercenaries, we have the resources, the will to make these hours Count! The clock is ticking gentlemen let us begin... our first dying wish is scout's he's.... has drawn me getting hit by a car, I have sonething radiating off me," he replied." Yeah those are stink lines, thats why they car him, cause he smells," he whispered to the back. "I see, here you have drawn me having sexual congress with the eiffel tower (Dont ask what it means I should put mature but its only for this chapter), the eiffel tower having sexual congress with me. Both of us relaxing post-coitus (thats worse do not learn these words, I took it from the video's captions >l), I am crying and the eiffel tower has stink lines coming out of it, did anybody besides scot put a card into the bucket?" He asks getting frustrated. "Hehe classic scout," scout whispers with his head on the table as no one answers." Fantastic, this was a huge waste of my time," he sighs." You did not read mine," soldier protested."  _Sigh..._ does it say you want the bucket?" He asks." Yes," he added, spy hands him the bucket and flick his lighter." See you all in hell," he replied.

Soldier is playing with his new friend but he had better idea in mind... scout came knocking into crystal's room. She opens and quickly closes the door." What do you want? If you want me to see spy tell him I'm.... busy" She sighed." No no ofcourse not, um... can we talk inside?" He asks." Non, I prefer you not seeing my room," she replied with her mistakably french accent." I... didn't know you were french," scout blurted.

"Mon dieu if that is the only thing you're telling me then farewell," she begins to go back." No no ah... I need your help," He replied." With what?" She asks." Look, I wanna go on a date with... ms pauling... and I need your help," he replied." Oh? Then why are you asking me? You should ask a ladykiller," she crossed her arms." A what?" He muttered still confused." I mean metaphorically... and besides I got work to do so yeah, go ask spy is what I meant," she replied and shut the door.

Scout took a deep breathe and knock onto spy's smoking room's door 58 hours till death." Go away," That... was not the kind of scout was looking for but he opened the door anyway. _Next time remember to lock the door_ crystal texted him teasingly." Hey um... you got a sec?" Scout asks." Oh scout please go [beep] yourself," he complained." Yeah... thats funny anyway uh..." spy slamed the door with his back." Ow ow ow ow!" Spy took out his knife." Wait wait wait wait ow come on spy! Im wedging my head through a door here to tell you Im sorry," he replied.

"Make it quick," he added flicking his cigarette." So um... I did right down the last wish... I... wanna go on a date with... ms pauling..." He replied."You? You're terrible with girls," spy added." What? No, no, no, spy look at this, this, and this here? Look at all of this! No, I'm great with girls," scout added." But spy you are amazing with ladies, you know classy ones, the kind that smell good and can read. And always have their glasses on just kind of crooked. You know? Ones that don't go out with a guy like me," Scout replied. "Hmm and why is that do you think?" Spy asked." Come on spy I don't know," he replied.

"Well, a mystery we will take to our graves then, goodbye," He replied and poured himself a glass of drink."Wait, wait ah" scout sighed."K. Look. Fine. Spy, this never leave this room," he sighed. "You are better than me ok? I need your help," He replied." I'll do it, on one condition," he pressed a button and a mic came out, he blew into it [mic- reverb] " Say that again..." he replies.

Training gym: 51 hours till death

Spy has a date table all set and is taking a long time to prepare it. Scout clears his throat." Seduce me," (theres the famous line XD) he added. Scout looks behind him then back at spy." You?" He asks." Seduce me," he repeated." Wha spy I ain't gonna..." he protested." Seduce me!" He exclaims." Alright, alright, k," he took the bucket of chicken." Hey... good... looking... I got a bucket of chicken..." he gets slapped :o." I'm not one of your friends chicken tramps! I'm a women. I like my men dangerous. Mysterious. You want to be my lover? Earn it seduce me!" Spy took a female dummy and make girlie actions with it and even used its hand to slap him again.

Lesson number one: Dinner

How to eat properly and not to just poke a fork into a chicken.

Lesson number two: Dancing

Dance elagantly not like a goofguy

Lesson number three:.....

Well you get the point, as soon as spy thought everything he knew, he shone lights at his student." You have a dinner date at 7 what time do you arrive?" Spy asks. "7... am case the restaurant, run background checks on the staff, can the cook be trusted? If not I got to kill him dispose of the body, replace him with my own guy no later than 4:30," scout replied. "You're ready..." spy added." Really?" Scout asked.

" No, everything you said was insane and we are out if time, congratulations, your a failure," Spy replied and handed scout a drink."Oh," scout replied. He tried to stand but the sit came with him, he had to sit back down to get the seat off." I failed did I?" The arguement went on and on." Yes," "did I?""yes," "did I?" "Scout where is this going?" Spy asked."Where its going is I don't need you, I'll put this date on myself," scout added." Yourself?" Spy asked." Thats right fancy pants myself," spy looked like he is holding back a laugh.

"So why don't you take your little failure, roll it up sideways and..." spy pointed to his death watch " Ok crap I got to go," Scout replied." Screw you though," he added as he finished his drink and ran off the prepare.

40 minutes till death

As soon as he is ready he purposely press the briefcase alarm nobody came, I guess everybody knows scot did that for ms pauling. Meanwhile engineer and medic did their final test on the teleporter. Which result of a mini bread monster that is agressively biting medic right now.

Ms pauling came as quickly as she could. Not before toppling her motocycle which has a bag full of dead bodies." Ok you're ready," she assured nsrvously. She charged in with her shotgun but it was met with scout instead of blus.

"Hey ms pauling, what a plesant surprise," scout charmed. Crystal could dead palm right now if she isen't in her room." Phew, they took the briefcase? Do not worry, we'll get it back, and the administrator never as to know," she walked to the alarm system." You look.... look... uh," scout stammered.

In the camera room, soldier, demo and spy sees everything." Drunk!" Demo exclaims." Round... soft no wait round," soldier exclaims. Spy feels like he has a headache. "Ravishy..." he finished." Uh huh you too... wait thats the briefcase right there, scout! You... are we having a prom?" She asks as she just noticed the room she came in has party balloons and a dance floor." Uh well uh ah.... the thing is...," he stammered.

Back at the camera room, engineer barches in with crystal and medic." Hey fellas listen its just bread that gets tumoured" engineer exclaims." Its not even tumors. Its some form of self aware beauty mark that only metastasizes in an environment of pure wheat," spy looked surprised but demo and soldier looked dumb like always. Medic shake the bottle," here, watch this," the monster made gugerling noises as soldier taps the container.

" Oh look. Its hates me so much!" Medic giggled. "So we're fine. As long as nobody teleports any bread," engineer put his arm around medic and soldier.

"Question." Soldier added." What's your question soldier?" Engineer asked." I teleported bread," he replied." What?" His smile turned into a frown." You told me to," he added innocently." How much?" He asked." I've done nothing but teleport bread for three days," he replied.

Medic threw the container and grab his collar," where?! Where have you been sending it?" Medic asked as soon as he said that, the ceiling shook.

Back to scout," Scout, I get one day off...a year and you just wasted it on... this? Goodbye," she added." Wait! Wait! Wait! Ah. Why don't we discuss it over diner?" Scout opened the door to the dinning room but instead a giant bread monster's teeth is shown.

"What the hell is that?" Ms Pauling exclaims.

Scout pulled pauling out of the way as it munches one of medic's doves. Then, the basement cracked at its agression." Hell, kyubei is there," she added. They all were confused but took their weapons hurriedly.

"Ms pauling run!" Scout exclaimed. The others came and joined the fight." Now doctor!" Heavy exclaims, medic activated the uber charge as everybody did their thing, engineer placed a sentry and scout runs toward the danger as usual using a random plank as his bat but was grabbed.

Sniper shot at its tentacles and scout drops onto the floor. He was about to charge back but spy pulled him back

"I think its going pretty well," spy brushes of scout's clothing." Now go," he assured. Ms pauling found herself a nice danger bomb and tried to readjust it.

"Hey, ms pauling. Oh, I am so sorry," he stammered." God, scout, what for? Pressing the one button you're never supposed to press? Do you have any idea what's in a breifcase that... oh! Oh! Give me your watch," she scolded.

"Yeah. Exactly. See this is where this all starts," scout added as he gave him his death watch." No, actually wait..." soldier screams and landed behind scout." Haha I teleported bread!" He screamed as he is being tossed to a side.

Sniper is having a hard time until the bomb was pushed in his way.

"... so that brings me to the point of this story, which is I like you and you should porbally be sitting for this..." he explains as he and ms pauling pushes the bomb. "Guys! Close the blast doors!" Pauling called.

Engineer nodded and medic ran after him." Ms pauling look my last few hours I just wanted..." before he could continue, the monster grab the bomb." Come on!" Heavy called." Um. Never mind." He replied as they ran to him but the monster threw it at the door blocking it.

" Oh god," scout muttered. Then, they saw the dove that was sallowed before was still alive so they jumped into the bread monster's mouth, before that...

"Not even the bomb can save them," crystal muttered as she squeezed through the door invisibly and sat near the bread monster and hit her palm on the floor. Kyubei came and transform into a spell book, a spell sign appeared on the floor and it contains the bomb's blast and then she uses her magic book to cure the bread of its illness-expiration XD.

In the end they were ok, scout lit a lighter." Ah ms pauling you all right?" Scout asked." I can't feel anything below my neck," she replied." Oh god..." he replied." Oh now I can feel it. Ow. Ow," she added. "Oh god I am so sorry this is...'' he was interupted again by ms pauling saying," that was so much fun!" She squealed.

" You're not mad?" He asked with hope in his words." I was furious. Oh my gosh, you set off the briefcase alarm and you were having a prom for some reason but then there was this monster and we shot it and we built a bomb and I think my leg's broken can we do this again?" She asked.

"Yeah sure! Wait nah, we can't I'm going to be dead," he replied." Wait what?" She asked." Good news! We're not dying! We are going to live forever!" Soldier popped out beside them.

Heavy lifted up the remains. "I didn't say that! I just said we're not filled with tumors!" Medic exclaimed." Oh thank god, so yeah I guess its a date then," scout added relieved.

" Actually this was my only day off this year," she sighed," but you can ride along with me on some jobs," she took out a notebook and listed her jobs but scout rejects them all.

Crystal off her cloak she looks all beat up so medic heals her. Sniper cleans his sword, pyro is playing with the baby bread monster, demoman just came in not knowing what happened.

Joke of the day:"... friday I need to kill the person who press the briefcase alarm... oh... you're already gonna be in that one," ms pauling listed.


	5. Episode 5: Do you even payload?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that bread attack and a few renovations, the team gets the day off since they saved pauling so now crystal tells the team a story of a new type of mission the blu soldier and red heavy made up

"So what? You're gonna tell us a story?" Scout asks.

" Better than nothing to do right? Besides mercs gossip is going around lately," she replied." Gossip? I thought that was for girls only," Engineer replied.

" Man did you forgot? There are now girls in our company, you said so yourself," she protested." Thats right! But I was focusing on the respawn so I didn't really cared much anyway," he replied sheppishly.

" Man, you guys are terrible, anyway, here goes a story about a different mission set up by blue soldier and red heavy, so only those with payload missions will know only," she replied. "Eh? Payload? What about the rest?" Pyro muffled." Well this may be a new mission but its similiar to payload, well Ill start then! End of the line, Start!"

In the snowy mountains at the blue's base, Soldier gives froze sniper a cup of coffee which says #2 sniper. Blu has always been the second, they aren't btw but they didn't think so. But today, they'll be the victors. Soldier layed a map of the tracks from blu base to red. He has his whip to prepare the bomb trains. Heavy was the one painting threats in red, while pyro designed the carts with his master painting skill of ponies duckes and rainbow. I personally think its nice.

"Seriously, mate?" Sniper asks but pyro clapped his hands praising the blu pyro.

But soldier look at it in disgust and replaced it. But pyro stopped it from going behind his back. Soldier then whistles to the front where demo is. He lights a dynamite and then left it on the control panel as it moves. He then ignites it and then the train started moving on its own.He whistle back as a signal it is done and all blu had to do was sit back and relax as fireworks will play from the red base and they cannot do anything about it. At a post in the mountains sniper kept his riffle and settles in the cozy post. Scout was playing with his baseball. But the ground shook.

"Oh ho I bet blue wins this round, I didn't think they had it in them," Demoman replies." Oh please, its been years since blu scored a victory, this happened like... some where around christmas right? That was only a week ago," soldier added." Can you people stop interupting every single time?" Spy asks annoyed.

Thanks, anyway sniper and scout got out to see whats up. The train zoomed past them, they see the front in flames and a few cargo and... screeching sounds... Sniper started his van to chase after the train. Scout see there is no way he could catch up so he climbed onto sniper's van breaking his mirror while climbing.

"Thats awful mate, you know how much it costs just to repair a mirror?" Sniper asks." Shh," pyro replied.

He waited for the right time then he jumps onto the train, almost fell, but made it. He dodges a traffic light. Sniper was too busy worrying about scout but he manage to stop before his van drives off a cliff. Scout worried but his field of view was blocked as it enters a tunnel. He jumps onto one of the crates, it was pyro's magic land and inside, its all ducks. The next one is heavy's where there is an actual bomb. Scout founds where the panel might be but he needed a key. Well heavy doesen't really know how to hide a key does he, scout pushes the mat he is standing on aside, revealing a key. Well it took a really long time to open until it finally come to an end where it says:  _disarm bomb?_  one with green and one red but both said yes.

"Its the red one the red one!" Demo and soldier exclaims. Spy shook his head and pyro clapped his hands.

Scout choose the green one...

"Nooooooo!" They exclaimed again." Tell me they are wrong," spy muttered.

It works...

Soldier and demo grumbled as they each gave spy a dollar and he gladly kept them.

Hehe... anyway scout thought it was over, but behind the bomb it was dark, but obviously there was more space, he on the light and it reveal many more bombs. He climbs up and ran to the front. At the red base, spy gaves soldier a file and he looks at it, inside there are contents of blue's plan. He looks at the Orphanage, the kittens shop and a kitten orphanage. He couldn't stand the destruction the train will cause so he lit a flare into the sky. Medic wanted to stop it but spy obliges, he rather go than risk everyone just to stop one bomb. Heavy looks at medic then at spy, then at the others and the mountain. He decided, he'd stop the train with his bare hands. Medic quickly took his medi gun and ubered him but as the cabins crashed into each other, the medi gun was out of range, medic couldn't see him... scout quickly grabbed medic by the leg so he doesen't get hit by onflying cabins.

Soldier and demo started tearing up.

They all gathered at the rumble, everyone was ok, but heavy was nowhere to be seen...then a cabin of anvils almost... just a milimeter away from the barrels of explosives. They heaved a sigh of relief, engineer took down his hat, everyone was relieved but at the same time broken. Blu spy took it as the chance to strike on the medic: the weakest of them, who was protected by a huge guy who stood out from the rubble. But he points his gun and his knife near medic's neck. Medic tries to escape but spy held fast, his revolver was then bent. He let go of medic, planning B but he was face to face with the giant... he crushes the spy into the ground, well for once the spy is not dominating him," crystal finished." Oh and uh... as soon as blue knows, a cabin from pyro was sent flying back to them, their defeat ended with a bang!" She exclaims. Everyone laughed themselves to sleep.

Crystal goes back to her com after tucking them to sleep, this would be the only day crystal allows them into her room. Infront of her computer.  _What is dad doing?_  The other asks _He's sound asleep, I may not come back soon, but daddy will come back alive... I promise_  She typed back. Almost immediately, _Thanks sis_ he replied. _  
_


	6. Episode 6: Start of the search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal tells us about her past.

Crystal's pov

Its been a long time, when I was young, I spent my years in an army, they threated me like I was nothing more than an experiment subject, they do not care if I lived or not, they just want results, I never knew what emotion is at that time.

When I was 6, We then had a war, I was born with special powers, my mind can process more knowledge than an original human being and I could use magic.

We lost, by the time they killed the leader, I destroyed half of their army and property. My orders were to surport the front lines, back then I didn't had anyone to surport so I surrendered. I was in jail for a whole year, a rich guy came to see me.

"I heard that you took down half an army on your own, its really impressive, now you don't really have a family do you?" He asks." No, not really," I replied." Then, why don't I bail you? Young people like you should...derserve a better life do you?" He asks.

Well its not like I really want to but he was a rich guy so he adopted me which means I am his daughter right?

At first, he and his wife is kind to me but their son seems to have a problem with me staying here. His son is natsu, a 5 year old boy.  _I don't think I am a replacement for your sis, I am more like a second chance ya know? Now, the sky is giving you guys a second chance I guess, I wonder sometimes, I might be related to the sky cause I fell from it dontcha think?_  From that day on we got along.

I spent my 10 years training, learning and bonding with their family. You might wonder why, but I will not reveal their surnames or any personal stuff, they are spies.

17 years: Mom went to Singapore for 8 years, dad went missing for a job interview. Now I managed to trace where dad is, through the fence, I could see red and blue mercs fighting each other. I recognise the business suit anywhere, dad has been led into a dead zone, I don't know what happened, but kyubei and I will soon find out.

 Then, I met him under that lamp post in the village... its been a year since I last seen natsu, I hope he is doing alright with his spy training.

"Lets go maggots!" I could already hear soldier called through out the hallway... its only 5am


	7. Episode 7: Helloween mortals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merasmus crashes the merc's helloween party but he is not allowed to crash crystal's :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was intended to be for helloween but it can't be helped X)

"Happy helloween!" Demo exclaims in hispirate costume." Ain't that costume fit you?" Engineer praised in his vampire costume. Everyone is in the living area, pyro is the one who prepares all the food and candy, while engineer is the host of the helloween party.

"This is ridiculous!" Spy protested behind the door." Tadah!" Two young girls are companied by spy." Woah who are these young ladies?" Scout flirted." You do that again I will pull your ear like a mom would do," the girl in a vampire queen costume." Oh please spy at least show some respect, you do not wear a business suit in a helloween party," the girl in a witch costume scolded.

"I still haven't introduce you to them right?" Spy asks quickly changing the subject," this is Else and this is fe..." He was interupted." Who said I'd reveal my name?!" She exclaims." I told you spy is my nickname, pick your own," he replied." Fine, I'll be felicia then," she added.

"I didn't know that other people will come, I thought this was the merc's helloween party," engineer replied." They are mercs my dear engineer and crystal sent them," He replied." I didn't actually see anyone went in from the front door ya know," Pyro muffled." They... came in from the balcony," spy blushed.

"That was fun! Should we do it again?" Else asks." Its better if you use the front door ladies," medic replied munching on some salad in his dog costume. Scout still show off his octopus costume to the ladies despite being warned by felicia, in the end he got a elephant ear.

Soldier was in his wizard costume and so was pyro, heavy is the devil while sniper is in his werewolf costume, spy was in a vampire king costume fixed up by felicia and else.

"Speaking of crystal, where is she?" Engineer asks." Shes gonna bring in a surprise..." he replied but was interupted by a ring at the door bell." That must be her," pyro muffled but instead he was greeted by a tall wizard.

"Um... who are you?" Pyro muffled." What? Couldn't hear you in the stupid costume mortal," he replied." Mortal?" Pyro asks. He seems dangerous despite he might win the best costume award.

"May I talk to soldier and the host of this party?" Apparently he tried to be friendly but his voice is eerie enough to sent shivers down pyro's spine, what? A wizard spooky enough to scare the fire bug is already big problem..." Sure..." pyro muffled, in a daze.

As soon as He step into the party eveyone looked at the tall wizard." Merasmus! What are you doing here? I kicked you to jail last time!" Soldier exclaimed." Soldier! Never anger a magician!" He pointed his finger at him and he turn into a pony." Damm it merasmus!" He neighed.

"Thanks to your friend soldier here, I'll be ruining the party here thank you very much," merasmus bowed. There were many shocked faces except for the trio at the back who secretly sends a signal out somewhere. He started turning everyone into all linds of animals, scout a parrot, pyro a pigeon, demo a cat, heavy a dog, engineer a chicken, medic a monkey, sniper a owl.

"Now its your turn!" Merasmus pointed to the trio." I think not wizard," else replied. As soon as a bolt of magic reaches them," Paw protection!" They were left untouched." How?!" He exclaims." Holy sword!" A volley of white blades rained down on him." Urgh!" He exclaims." Yeah! Get him!" Soldier neighed." Gaaaa! Doom! All of you are doomed!" He exclaims.

"Merasmus you may join our party but please do not destroy it," felicia replied." No!!!!!!! I will curse you all!!!!" He exclaims." Oh come on!" Soldier exclaims. A shower of light shone upon them, they returned back to normal, demoman who surprisingly have his genade launcher, blast merasmus into the face and he fell out of the party.

"You're a live savor!" Soldier exclaims to the trio, as soon as he said that, merasmus vanished.


	8. Episode 8: Red horde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merasmus came back and wants to turn again but this time, he made sure they never turn back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My work was getting deleted every single time I on another web but its still on so I am a little stressed right now since 2 hours of typing was wasted so this chapter may seem rushed, sorry about that

Now, everyone's asleep. Crystal is still awake with felicia, else and spy.

"I have enough beds your four people so yeah and btw this room is very very secure," She replied to the 2 spies." It vas a fun night," else streched and yawned." Yeah, its cooler with merasmus as the special guest though," felicia smirked." I don't think I can sleep anyway." Spy replied." Aw, why don't you just admit that you were frightened at engineer's story?" Crystal asks with false pity." I am  **not** scared, I was just startled when he jumped out like that," he protested." Well anybody would be scared at that sudden action," else shivered.

"Btw how is the others exactly?" Crystal asks." Because of ceasefire things has been really boring lately," else replied." Ceasefire?" Crystal asks." Yeah some guy infected the ground, its a good thing else had a cure," felicia replied.

Well, things then turned out for the worse, they saw mercs disappearing and doing wierd stuff possibly sleep walking but they jumped out of the window and landed into the portal which lead into badlands, beside it was a skull on top of lakeside.

Now, crystal had this crazy idea: trade the bominomicon's loyalty with a hand XD. Then, they returned to sawmill where the red mercs recovered from crystal's bed trap.

"Crap..." crystal muttered." Fools, you think you can escape from me? You should have run mortals cause this time I make sure you become my slaves," he pointed his wand to them. Now, in the light, they could see that the mercs were turned into zombies..." They have earned the best costume award," felicia clapped jokingly as she took out her ambassador.

"Remember not to look them in the eye," crystal whispered as they charged. Crystal used her heavy's skills so that else will have protection. But no matter how many stabs and bullets we gave them they had no effect, they should jave respawn but instead they come back up as if we had no effect, felicia even tried to slash their heads off but they regrew in an instant.

"Its pointless!" Merasmus chuckled." Just a few more..." else then got backstabbed." Its not just our batch..." Else muttered." Else!" Crystal exclaimed. She immediately cloaked. But felicia was soon infected too, spy was cloaked too, he tried to aim for the wizard straight on but was caught by pyro.

"I heard that you are closest to this man... so would you like mr spy here to get a special treatment?" Merasmus asks out loud. Crystal hesitates but the chilling sensation from her bag makes her snap out of it.

 The horde of reds are swarming and they are in complete control of merasmus alone that even of they seen crystal they won't tell him anything so it was crystal's chance she threw the book with a loud thud. Merasmus noticed this and grabbed crystal by the feet.

"Hey!" Crystal exclaims." Now..." a light shuts him up. By the time they woke they were messyly scattered on the beds even crystal is on the floor.

"What happened?" Felicia asks still little dizzy." Just like the book promised, he make merasmus think that he overslept for helloween and if the mercs are back they should not remember everything," Crystal replied." Let me check," else replied as she opens the door to medic's room also opened." Oh hey did you remember... anything yesterday?" She asks." Yea..." medic replied clearly still tired. They exchanged worried glances." Crystal sooo cheated for the costume competition," he replied as he trudged into the kitchen. They all then relaxed.


	9. Episode 9: A new lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, spy and crystal can concentrate on what the administrator is planning, thanks to crystal she was oblivious but there are other things to worry about...

"Now we can find out what and how the administrator rewrote your memories," Crystal replied scanning through the book shelf." Who wrote these?" Spy asks reading one of her books." I did ofcourse, nobody knows magic but me, Well I decided since my memory is pretty bad I'd say I write them all in books," Crystal replied.

"I see.. all of them?" He asks." No... well there is too much books here, some of them are other stuffs for me to read when I am bored," Crystal replied. Spy stared hardly at the cover of the book he was holding but decided not to say a word of it.

Then, there was a knock on the door." Can't you read the sign?" Crystal complained." Its me... ms pauling," ms pauling added behind the door." Ah sorry ms pauling, I thought you're someone else," crystal replied." Its alright but administrator wants to see you both at 2fort immediately," she replied and left.

"Im guessing we take my car?" Spy asks." No, theres a much faster way," crystal replied." You know using teleportation will give you away?" He asks." Yes but its not my teleportation we are using," crystal replied.

"You do know that teleporter rooms are locked?" Spy asks again." Oh please," she teleported into the room." Isen't that better?" She asks." I... haven't thought of that," he replied shipishly. They teleported immediately into 2 fort and then the first thing they saw was the blu spy and pyro. Upon seeing each ither they immediately took out their weapons.

"Please gentlemen, put those away.... I'm very sure there is a reason why you're here in the red base?" Crystal asks as she confiscated spy's ambasseder.

"Ms pauling sent us," spy replied putting his weapon away cautiously." Ah, its a good thing that I didn't pick the wrong person for the job," Hel... the administrator replied from the dark." Is there a reason you want us 4 here?" Crystal asks." Yes ofcourse, you do know the saxxies are coming up do you?" She asks." Yeah.... what about it?" Crystal asks.

"Well as you all know austrailium... do you?" She asks." Yeah.... wait what is australium?" Pyro muffled." Well we wanted to add austrailium weapons as the prize, for a reason ofcourse... somebody is attempting to steal all of our supplies of austrailium," she handed them a file containing information she has so far.

"So we want you four to go undercover and find out who wants it and why," administrator replied." Is there any reward for it?" Pyro muffled." Yes, you shall both receive your year-end paychecks, a parting salary in the sum of ten million US dollars, and a prematurely terminated contract...with absolutely no strings attached." Their eyes widened and manage to keep up their jaws.

"I'll pass on the offer," Crystal replied." Me too," red spy replied." Why? Alright nevermind then the blu team will get the reward then," Adminstrator replied. They did seem as if though they wanted the bargain, well they didn't know... they obviously clones unless the adminstrator changes her mind she'd.... never let the clones go oh well...

We were then led to a plane immediately." Before we get complains wouldn't pyro be so kindly to remove your mask without scaring the others?" Ms pauling asks. Pyro hesitated," Ah don't worry pyro, besides you are going home after this mission," Crystal replied." That is IF you survive and complete the mission without dying a horrible death," Ms pauling ponited out.

"What a bummer," pyro muffled as SHE takes off her mask." Wha..." Both spies were speechless but both ladies seems absolutely fine." Right, now we got on with it, I need you to train pyro to become a lady when the saxxies come, I do NOT wanna bring a fire extinguiser everyday," Ms pauling replied.

Crystal giggled before going up the plane." Btw where is the admin?" She asks." Oh she'll be there much later, now we have much things to do," ms pauling replied.

"This is cool, its been a while since I sat on a plane," pyro bounced on the plane sit so did crystal. Pauling  looked at two spies." Um crystal has an exception as she is a kid see," Red spy said quickly." Mon dieu, I do not know what to think about her," Blu spy facepalmed." I think both of them could use a recap of being a lady," ms pauling concluded.

Soon, they reached their destination." Alright first of all we need to be as lady like as you can first before we decided that you need the same training as pyro," Ms pauling replied." Hmph... my imagination is alright... Fine I'll do it," Crystal replied." Pyro: Queens," Red spy muttered and crystal stepped onto his foot, luckily she wasen't wearing high-heels.

Crystal manage to pull off all of a ladies' qualities: Fashion, Style, Speech and Manners." That doesen't seem hard enough," Pyro replied." Uh huh... good luck then," Crystal hits her in the arm ms pauling wanted to call her back but thought better of it. Crystal leaves the room with Spy and the assistants of saxton hale.

"For a guy who loves adventure this is pretty high class," Crystal replied." Yes, saxton hale may be an adventurer but he derserves and has the money to own these so why not if he can own a whole jungle," Spy replied." I wonder if hes anything like sniper," Crystal replies."  _Cough...._ I think not," spy added. They were lead to their rooms.

It is anything like crystal's room, high class, a big room with everything inside." Not bad... well nothing compared to you ofcourse, you had the fridge stacked!" Spy exclaims on the couch." Yes, but we aren't here to stay aren't we? We are to find out who wanna steal the austrailium that the company's having," Crystal replies.

"We can't discuss classified stuff in here can't we," Spy replied. Crystal looks at the camera at the corner just slightly and quickly turned back." No... I don't think so... now..."

 


	10. Episode 10: Mix bender verus robots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now while pyro is trying to be on of a spy, Crystal and red spy face an old threat that will hunt them in the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this will be A little of spy/pyro here so hold on to your popcorn!

"Ow come on! I've tried my best! I never thought that being a spy could be  **that** difficult, I kill them everyday!" With that remark red spy blew a smoke onto her face." Its not really that hard ya know? Here, why don't I teach you," Crystal replied handing pyro an ice-cream.

"Don't you have something important to think about?" Ms pauling asks." Ofcourse and because of that I would like the information on what we are dealing with please," Red spy replied. Ms pauling took a paper out of her clipboard and pass it to spy.

"Would you be kind to join me?" Red spy asks the blu spy." ..... Sure..." He hesitated but joins him anyway." See its not so bad," Crystal explained, where pyro left: Conversation." Now think of something, anything to begin with," Crystal added." Hmmm.... Do you play any music?" Pyro asks." Thats what you asked just now," ma pauling added." Its ok pauling, go on now, I know what to do," Crystal replied. Ms pauling left as there are so much prep to do.

"Hm.... lets see I play any type of instrauments actually, but my favourite one will be either the drums or flute, you?" Crystal asks." Oh I love the guitar," pyro replied licking her ice-cream." There it is... while speaking please do not eat," Crystal reminded." Oh right..." Pyro added." So classical?" She asks." What? Oh no electric..." She replied.

Crystal almost fell off her chair." Good good, now whats next? Ah yes manners and a few dance mives will do, you're doing pretty actually quite well, what happened? Did spy scold you?" Crystal asks." Well yeah, I guess its easier to talk to another girl I guess," pyro replied." Why exactly?" She asks suddenly.

"Wot?" Crystal asks with her mouth full with ice cream and had a creamy mustache right below her nose." Um... heh... I mean back there, you seem like a passive person," Pyro replied." Ah... well I seldom get killed by your teamates, you kmow why? Cause I wasen't in the front fields, my job is just to infiltrate the enemy team, I didn't kill anybody in my year as a merc," Crystal explained.

"Why?" Pyro asks." Well... I made a bet with someone else so... I can't lose my preious kyubey to her," Crystal muttered." Who?" Pyro asked curiously. Crystal looked for anyone looking.... no one... shereached her bag she carried everyday and revealed a kitten inside." She's 9 months old!" Crystal squealled softly. Both girls giggled and stroke kyubei.

As soon as kyubei is sleepy she curled up inside and crystal zipped it." Won't that sufocate her?" Pyro asks." No, my bag is special you see, she has been in my bag since we met at teufort ya know," before they could continue, the two spies came back. Both girls then quickly filled their mouth with ice-cream.

"So how is it?" Blu spy asks." Well... *lick* she doing fine actually I think its because she's already nervous thats why she is doing badly right?" Crystal smiled." ... Maybe..." Crystal and red spy exchange mischievious glances at each other." Did I sense romance in the air?" Red spy quickly said." Lets go," they quickly scatter." I wonder whats that all about," Blu spy replied, pyro nodded in agreement, clearly missing their point.

 As soon as they reached their room, the table was will filled with papers." Wow you guys must have been busy for the last 2 hours," Crystal replied looking through all the drafts.

"Grey mann?" She asks reading one of blu spy's notes." Yes, he said he founded out not only there are 2 mann brothers, there was another one, he might be alive and wanting to take over red and blu just like he said," Red spy replied.

At night, Crystal took a walk along the city. She'd been here before, she never told anyone, she used to go to the libary to bore herself. She went into an old church without the notice of anybody, well except for a few soldier, scout and pyro bots. She used to come here everyday too, even if its closed down, its still here, standing, dusty but still nice.

After she prayed to the gods to wait for the robots to make their move. _According to spy's noted their plan was very simple actually to attack mann co. So... robots are the clones now? This is getting old, sorry Gretal but I had to show you_ she prayed. She sat onto the bench she heard rocket launching, she took her shield and turned it and then everything stopped. She cleared the place and continued time in the church only, she dodge the missle easily.

More missles were launched and she dodged them all gracefully. She used her ki (lilac energy) swords to pierce all of the soldier bots, scout bots started running towards her. She took kyubei out of the bag." Kyu kyu! Precure lovely shower!" A beam if light engulfed the bots including the pyro bots.

A clap was then heard behind her, in the shadows, out comes an old guy wearing an expensive suit." I'd figured you'd had more power," Grey mann added." So, you are grey mann? I'd be jazzed," Crystal replied." Im making an offer for you, if you join me after you discovered the administrator's dirty secret, I'll make sure you'll be able to end cloning once and for all," grey mann replied and then vanished, she let time go on.

_Gretal, watch over them..._


	11. Episode 11: End of cloning (sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now crystal returns for the saxxies

Now, pyro got most of the lady training....  **most** of it." How is this part of my training, I have nooo use for this s***t," Pyro replied." Are you sure you covered the speech part yet?" Crystal joked." Finally, where were you?" Blu spy asks.

"I... wanted to look around and I got lost see..." She replied shipishly." Seriously? You could at least tell us... wait don't tell me you didn't sleep yesterday," red spy added." Hehe... I actually did but I had alot of fun exploring, besides I slept whole morning so I don't feel sleepy at all," Crystal replied.

"Yeah but you better don't yawn tommorrow, btw hows your prep?" Blu spy asks." Mister, forgotten I'm here?" Pyro asks." Meet me in my room after dinner will ya?" Crystal waved to blu spy and went up to her room.

At night, blu spy knocked onto the door." Who is it?" Crystal asks." Its me," Crystal could regonise the voice but dk whether he is blu or red." Come in," She replied. Blu spy entered in his suit." Spy was right," crystal mutters." What?" He asks confusingly." Not you I mean the red spy, here, he said you'd come in your suit so he allows you to take his," Crystal held out his type of pyjamas.

He took it awkardly and put in on." Am I really going to switch places with him?" He asks." Yes, I wanna see how different you are from him, thats what pyro decided," Crystal replied. Her pyjamas was baby blue hearts all over with pink, mixing both red and blu.

"Comfy isen't it? Then you're style is exactly like his," Crystal replied flipping the book she had on the bed. Blu spy decided to play, he jumped onto the bed." Whatcha reading?" He asks." Hm? Oh its about a devil becoming an angel," Crystal replied." What? Fantasy is your type of book?" Spy asks." Well technically I read any kind of book," Crystal replied.

"What time do you wanna sleep?" He asks." Well around 11 I don't wanna yawn tommorrow just like spy said, blu spy stopped alittle before continuing." I am very interested in you, We may meet in battle but outside we never met passively do we?" He asks flirtingly." Never...." Crystal muttered.  _He is a clone then, the adminstrator doesen't know about my kinapping, good._ "True, lets start with hobbies shall we?" She asks.

They talked like they own each other in forever then when spy was snoring softly, Crystal checked her phone,  _So, have you thought of it?_ well now crystal dosen't seem satisfied but she had no choice.


	12. Episode 12: Grey vs spyro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The assults starts and spyro did blu a huge favour but instead of jeering, the reds prepare themselves for an exciting war

Now the saxxies have arrived so did the mercs of both red and blu, the only day when they actually do not kill at the sight of blu.

As soon as they annouced the winners and prizes, pyro pretends to be saxton hale's girlfriend as the press came in. Both spies are nerdy assistants while Crystal is on top of the celing like an eagle looking for its prey.

A guy in a hood should be suspicious and ticking should also be suspicious. Crystal signals to the spies," Alright alright no crowding and pushing blu spy act as if he acidentally hit the hooded guy. His hood revealed a teenage guy." Sorry," He apologised to spy." Thats... fine..." He stammered shipishly, but the ticking continues. Red spy and crystal sneaked outside.

"Where is that ticking coming from?" Crystal asks." I don't know why are you asking me?" Spy asks.

Then there was a loud bang and tires screeching. In a black shiny car, spy and crystal noted... the adminstrator and grey mann are together?!

Both of them dropped onto the car without a second thought. Red spy placed a sapper onto the top and Crystal did some set up as bullets shot into the car, they were invisible btw. Pyro and the blu team was chasing after the car as soon as pyro activate her flame thrower, they quickly took off the car and when the fire hits the top, it explodes.

Crystal never felt so proud of her life, she finally accomplished what she wanted, but a sight of robots made her face fell, suddenly for them, everything went blank.

"Thats... painful," Pyro looked at the damaged she caused." Yeah hard to tell if we can have the reward still," Spy joked.

Back at the hotel, Crystal and red spy woke up in their hotel room, as soon as they woke, someone knocked at the door.

"Come on hurry pack, we need to leave, the press is being persistant, we will leave in 5," Ms pauling replied. Spy and crystal looked at each other, instead of questioning, they quickly packed. They were in the plane really fast.

"What about the others?" Crystal asks." Still in the hospital, adminstrator simply instructed me to bring you to her office if anything happens to her," Ms  pauling replied." Me?" Crystal asks." Oh spy can come too but I don't know, I don't really question her actions," Pauling replied.

As soon as they reached, Crystal didn't hesitate to step in. 

_Why is she with grey? How did she perform black magic? Why am I having wierd dreams? Who is responsible for the robots and why? It should be over with adminstrator and grey gone, but why do I feel like it isen't over?_

These questions where running through her head for answers. At the admin's sit, there lies a pile of files and a little note on top of it all.

 _I'm sure you liked this job so I decided, if anything is the happen to me, I will give you my job._ Crystal chuckled, the admin had no clue.  _I know it is bizzare but I really trust you with things at mann co. I admit, I am abit overusing my power but now since you are having it, one advice: Do not follow me, red spy is always with you never let him go, remember he is there so don't overuse it like me._ Confused, Crystal read on. _I don't really know how to say this, yes, I have done terrible things in my life like taking lives, I don't know what to say but please take care of ms pauling and the others, they are your responsibilities now, being a spy I'm sure you know what to do, you'd be the adminstrator, you'll have all access to my stuff so protect them and one more thing, just know that someone's watching you._

Crystal took that last few words as a reassurance. She hid all the files and went out.

"She gave everything to me... how good at admin stuff are you spy?" They both were dumbfounded.


	13. Episode 13: Tentaspy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Crystal being the administrator, red and blu will finally have a fair fight but then something lurking in the sewers cause even Crystal to worry

"Mission begins in 60 seconds,"

"It is another beautiful day, another 20 km to run," Scout thought out loud." I wonder if blu will finally win once Crystal is gone," Medic added." Are you saying you want to lose maggot?" Soldier asks." No, but its more exciting if they finally get to live," Medic replied.

"Mission begins in 10 seconds,"

"Lets do this!" "Gentlemen," "Cowboy up!"

"5,4,3,2....1"

"A little late on the one there Crystal, alright lets do dis," Scout runs out of the respawn out first.

"Damn it!" Crystal was on her phone infront of cameras showing the mercs' battle." You should really concentrate on the mission," Ms pauling replied." Oh please, they will do fine besides there isen really anything to..." she stopped at the sewers." What is that?" Ms pauling asks." May I?" She signaled.

A scream from the blu medic could be heard from the red's sewers." Spy?" Soldier asks." What?" He asks materialising infront of him." Pyro?" He asks." Hmmmph?!" Pyro exclaimed." Then who?" He asks."... I'll invorm Crystal," Spy replied.

By the time spy reaches there, Crystal was gone. The sewers is dark when the mission ends but Crystal knows every aspects of it like the back of her palm.

"Fancy trying to sneak up on a spy," Crystal replied." Hm? A female spy? So you're new here? Heres a few tips never walk in the sewers alone just like the medic this morning," the mysterious (sort of) creature replied." Oh? You're new here too aren't ya? Never heard of respawn?" Crystal turned to face spy, well not the blue spy she used to know but this one had tentacles.

"Respawn? Since when did they get that? Oh well more people to kill for me then," He shrugged." I don't think you only kill them do ya?" Crystal asks." No, you're smart, ofcourse not wanna try?" He asks." That disgraceful thing you did to anyone was awful, but I don't think you should do that to me," Crystal added.

"What do you mean? With the adminstrator gone I can do whatever I want," He replied." Oh? No not that I wanna torture you like helen did, no, no, Im no where near her level of evil, I know what you're going through, but doing this is wrong," Crystal replied." You don't know anything," He shifted closer, Crystal made herself comfortable by sitting onto the dry pavement.

"Oh I know what it is like being treated badly because I was different, I know your story, it wasen't your fault you know? They did this to you, last time I was tortured too but someone saved me, it was my turn to return the favour, that is why I'm here, to repay my saviour... I was born with knowledge and power far more better than an ordinary human being, I was then experimented on, I know that the adminstrator has done bad things, look if I can solve your problem can you stop this nonsense?" Crystal asks.

"No, it cannot be reversed... I am stuck like this forever..." Tentaspy choked onto his misery, Crystal, without thinking, hugged him." I may not be able to reverse it but what if I'd say that I can find friends that are the same like you are?" She asks recovering herself." Really? There is... really people out there with..." He couldn't find the word to say it," ... Gifts," Crystal finished for him.

His face lit up, Crystal waved her hand at a wall and a door opened." Through there you will find your friends," Crystal replied.  _Heh... I couldn't even trust her... but ... friends are worth a shot..._ He thought and went into the door.

"Crystal?!" Blu spy's voice could be heard echoing through the sewers." Hey, I have taken care of things here..." Scout, heavy and trembling medic was behind him." Uh..." Spy stammered." Wait you know her?" Scout exclaimed." Take it easy there kid, I was the new adminstrator so don't worry, I have sent the creature to a very far away place now," Crystal replied.

"Are you sure he won't come back?" Medic stuttered." I gave him a reason not to," Crystal winked. Everything was then settled that day


	14. Episode 14: Female mercs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then the female mercs came to introduce themselves despite some being red some blue

"So yer telling me that not 9 people are in your team?" Engineer asks." Yes, well I am a red as you can see and else is a blue," Felicia replied." But you both look like you are friends for years," Engineer protested." Yeah but hey there are time when we stop to chat and play, oh and these are: Lace the blu scout, Gwen the blue soldier, Kelly the blu pyro, Nat the red demoman, itsuki the red heavy, Kanata the red engineer and Oliva the blu sniper," She introduced to her friends.

"I see that you have met lace and the others now how bout we go to bed eh? You girls can stay for the nught in Crystal's room," Red spy replied." Then where will Crystal sleep?" Itsuki asks in concern." She won't be sleeping in her room, she needs to take care of stuff," Spy replied." Its no wonder why the adminstrator had a short life," Lace muttered as she trudged to the room so did the others.

"I never thought that the admin would actually consider a ceasefire every friday cause of the female mercs," Engineer told spy." Well we can worry about that later," Spy replied." Da the lettle robots gone," Heavy added." I... don't think so... thats what we were worried about, even if grey mann is gone, his company is well secured I bet they'll start a auto war against us," Spy replies.

"Hey do ya believe that spies are jerks just like me? Just asking," Scout asks lace." Oh? You hate spies? Well heres a little thought for you no matter how it effects my pride I never insult one of my own, they maybe annoyingly quiet and sneaky and sercretive but they are spies, in their world... its all defenses, locking everyone out was their thing," Lace replies." You seems to know alot," Scout replies.

"There was a reason why Crystal is always with spy and always use her spy abilities, not medic, or engineer," Lace added." But aren't they ' the most abused' classes?" Scout asks." No, chucklenuts later around 11 peak at spies room, Crystal says she'll come for a 5 minute break to see spy," Lace waved.

Scout didn't seem to like it but he somehow obiliges. He took felicia's cloak and dagger and he sneaks into the room when, Crystal came in with a plate of desserts... scout sat onto an empty table across the room to see this romantic session. Spy's room is surprisingly simple and cozy, scout thought he'd have a high class kind of room.

"You didn't eat neither breakfast, lunch nor dinner lost in your heart?" Crystal asks."  _Sigh..._ I don't know... I feel like crawling into a corner and just... sit there... feeling stupid," he replies." Come on spy I don't really mind doing all these for you," Scout didn't expect her to put an arm to cuddle spy, whats more surprising is that spy leans his head on her shoulder.

"I..." he started." Shh... Its alright, I understand, its alright... just... let it go then..." Crystal's voice became... soft, like spy's a baby. More surprisingly spy starts to sob uncontrolably, looking at scout's point of view spy doesen't seem like the old backstabbing rat anymore... to make him cry, must be depression, if Cryatal didn't took that break he wouldn't wanna know what spy will do or turn into. Spy cried for 3 while minutes which counts up one minute for her to get back.

"Now, these desserts are specially made by pyro so come on, eat up," spy finally ate the pies, cupcakes and sweets with gusto." I'll feel much better mon cher go back to work, you'll need it," Spy replied his mouth still will cream of the custard pie. Crystal giggled, cleaned his dirty mouth and kissed his nose before leaving the room, scout left with her.

Scout returns to Crystal's room." So? What I tell you?" Lace asks." I... totally agree that Crystal and spy makes a great couple," Scout joked." Omg you don't know? I think it is best if you do not know anyway..." She pushed scout out of the room, the girls giggled for a while before they off the lights and slept in a cooling night.


	15. Episode 15: Assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The robot had made their move

"Man I am beat!" Scout exclaims as he went into the kichen ti fetch himself a can of Bonk, it was a little chilly but after soldier's training they are all beat with sweat.

"Isen't swissmas coming already?" Engineer whispered to sniper. Sniper's eyes windened and cough and excuse himself to his van to do business spy smiled." Hey spah want a drink?" Scout hands spy a can of cold tea." Hm... thanks," he managed." No prob," Scout added." You're acting kinder lately," Spy replied suspiciously.

"Well I didn't want Crystal to worry now would I? She done alot, I'd wanna contribue ya know?" He shrugged. Spy took one long look at the empty can before tossing it into the bin and agrees with scout. The others knew about spy thanks to scout's big mouth and now everyone kept ut shut but show more kindness towards him.

"Hey wanna go for a walk?" Demo asks spy." Sure... but make sure..." Spy replies." Lad... Im always... *hic* drunk," He replies. Spy shrugged but just in case, he brought heavy with him.

"I have not pick a pressent now I can go shopping," Heavy added." Good idea, I needed a gift for Crystal anyway," Spy added." You haven't pick a pressent for her yet? Why?" Demo asks." Well, I needed something expensive, special and new for her, I mean... ya know..." Spy stammered as his face flushed. Demo and heavy were grinning like crazy.

After their shopping, spy still haven't got a pressent for Crystal." Ah forget it, the week before Christmas I'll go to fance and see how," He replies." Well france is a city of love right? Good idea," Demo replies.

They reached their homes' front door, the blu base could be seen behind red's. Demo and heavy went in but spy stays out and saw smoke coming from the blu base." Pyro?" Everyone always thinks it is the firebug's doing, his pocket vibrated violently. He picked it up," Evacuate everyone quick!" Spy's quick reaction saved everyone as poisonous gas fulled the red base. Everyone was outside in the cold desert with their equipment on, the girl finally showed up unharmed and spy lead them to where Crystal should be.

"Thank goodness you are alright," Crystal replies." What happened?" Spy asks." Well something went wrong, one of the cameras outside the base was broken and the respawn was being tempered with, poisonous gas killed the blus before I could wake them up, thabk goodness you guys stayed up, I only managed to save Spy, medic and pyro," Crystal replied. Spy was in the passenger seat while the other two must be at the back of a big van.

"Is that..." Sniper muttered." No its ms pauling's" Crystal snapped.


	16. Episode 16: Manhattan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now comes the first wave of robots but they aren't gonna catch up without an admin

"So these is the famous manhattan, Arena right?" Engineer replied." Yes, um... where is ms pauling and the girls?" Spy asks." Oh they had to defend decoy," Crystal replies." So... youre not joining us?" Blu soldier from manhattan asks." Yeah... sorry but someone has to look after the whole thing ya know? Don't worry I'm sure you'll work well with them," Crystal assured.

"Take care laddie," blu demoman replied. In manhattan only blu medic and blu scout are left only." I will.." Crystal muttered, she still ain't sure about the teams here, they seem to be losing more people then usual, that means respawn failures must have occured here a lot.

Crystal settled onto her chair, spy watching behind her, she never done this before but she'll break the rules." This, is not like the other missions you alway do so keep your guard up, money will be collected for upgrades, respawn goes slower but don't count on it... be aware there'll be soldiers, scout and sniper bots coming, defend the gates just like cp, count on teamwork, I'll be watching you guys," Crystal spoke through the mike.

"I don't think that the admins are allowed to do that," Blu soldier joked as red scout chuckled softly." Prepare yourself here they come," everyone tensed but they are ready.

" 5...4...3...2...1" 

The robots started coming out of the tank as soon as they landed, they were immediately killed by red heavy and medic with the help of engi's sentry." Vy, they are powervul aren't they," Blu medic scowled." Are you kidding? That was nothing," red scout chuckles." I vasen't talking about the bots," blu medic mumbled.

"Sniper!" Red demo warned, at the top, sniper bots came out. Red scout ran where engineer is as he prepares his sentry for the snipers." Ow! They are rough!" Scout ran back down after being shot by an arrow and sat beside the dispenser. Soldier and demo ran after the snipers as the sentry aimed for the heavy bots.

"Look out engineer for the sentry busters, just do what I tell you," Crystal added. The blus from manhattan looked at each other in confusement blu spy sapped the sentry buster and blu medic ubered heavy and pyro went to help and engineer's sentry focus on it and it was destroyed.

Blus from manhattan looked at them in amazement. As soon as they won every 5 waves, they were victorious but at the lost of the manhattan blu demo blu soldier wasen't in the mood to celebrate. Crystal stared hard at the screen that shows the blus from manhattan and then to the camera where blu demo died, he was gone... that means he was picked up by the respawn right? But it doesen't seem to be it... so where could have it gone?

" See anything useful?" Spy asks." Yeah... I think so..." She replies.


	17. Episode 17: Coal town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now they went to help coal town and the robots this time has grown smarter

"Next up coal town," 

The mercs are in ms pauling's van sleeping, the drive was a whole night long thank goodness Crystal and spy had secrets into getting 0 hours if sleep and they both look as if though they just had a nice dream (technically I don't think that soldier destroying everyone into bits wasen't the best dream)

Anyway, they reached their destination at sunrise. Crystal had a hard time waking up medic and scout but the rest were pretty impressed of the place, it was a small town and facing them is a visitors centre.

"Finally you're here, take a look around so you'll be able to plan your next attack," Crystal replied." Oh and a vance, watch out for the spies," She advised." ..." "Whos vance?" Scout asks." Lets make it a secret shall we?" Crystal asks and left with spy.

 _What does she mean by spy? And why did she call my name?!_ Sniper paniced.

 Medic noticed sniper twitched alittle, well beung the doctuer he had to know everything about the mercs but decided to shut up about it.

"These are awesome spots for sentries," Engineer examined." But demo bot might be able to corner you how about pyro and his airblast eh?" Demo asks." Good idea," blu demo smirked. Pyro happily airblasted the air to shiw that he could do it.

"Alright done?" Soldier asks." Yeah ready," engineer replies while testing the sentry with the wrangeler." Ready!" Pyro muffled." Alright lets do dis," Scout added." Where is the blus from manhattan? Don't tell me they left already," Sniper asks." Ah.... I think they ran," heavy confirmed." Vy..." medic cursed." Don't worry mon ami I'm sure they had a reason," blu spy decloaked beside engineer.

"Here they come! There will be heavies and spies coming and so will snipers, becareful," Crystal announced." My aren't you determined, we won't let you down," engineer exclaims as pyro nodded in agreement. If crystal isen't a spy she would have broke down at the second, she collected herself." Mission begins in 5...4...3...2...1!" As soon as she said 1 there was a oof and a thud.

"Spy? Did you drop something?" Crystal asks behind her." Yes, sorry bout that mon cher," he replies. She couldn't peal her eyes off the screen so she decided that spy could wait but that was a mistake.


	18. Episode 18: Grey team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spies has a mind of their own?! Crystal, spy and soldier found out that not only there is three mann but three teams

"Haha! Metal cowards, run from giant man!" Heavy exclaims." Hide cowards!" He exclaims again scaring scout half of his wits.

Meanwhile the others are busy upgrading their weapons.

"Do you remember vy you vere here?" Red Medic asks blu spy." ... Yeah... I think... I remember its because I was poor and... well my memories aren't clear cause of scout's homerun he gave me last time, why do you ask?" He asks." Its wierd... everyone seem to forgot why they were here, its one big excuse," medic replies.

"From the adminstrator?" He asks." Yeah... you know too huh? I just wanna help but I can't place it, how did the adminstrator do all of this? Money? Merasmus? Thats all I could think of." Medic replied. Spy heaved a sigh of relief when merasmus didn't show up." Mind not saying the wizard's name?" He grumbled.

"R... ight," Medic replies. They finally finished the final wave." Vic... tory!" Crystal sounded like she choked onto something."?" Scout mutters.

As soon as they reached the visitors center and wait till midnight, the mercs decided to pay ms pauling a visit.

Crystal's eyes soon udjusted to the light, she was surprisingly tied to a chair with spy beside her and soldier behind him. Right on cue, an old man with a grey tailored suit came into the room but he is too young to be grey mann besides he was killed by her own hands surely there is no mistake.

"Grey medic I guess, catchy," Crystal replies." Good, you're the only one who regconises me," two spy bots enter." I told you she was too smart for us," one said in its robotic voice.  _They are more lively than I first met them._ Crystal thought Crystal definetly regconise the blue prints from her captive's company, these robots resembles the 19th century's mercs.

"So you might be wondering..." he stopped and crystal knew why, she shifted her tied legs to kick spy and soldier in the gut waking them up." Good morning," Crystal joked." Its afternoon actually," the spy bots added together. Grey medic rolled his eyes and they meet Crystal's.

"No, if you want to be set free you'll have to agree that you'll join us," Medic replies." Seriously? What am I going to gain from it then? I was trying to save them," Crystal added." And you will, you'll notice that we have stopped our invasion on manhattan and we took it easy on coal town, we knew it was time since most of the clones are dead..." Crystal flinched when medic said that spy shoulders relax a little while soldier is still thrashing about." You are sorry excuse for mercenaries! Never surrender and never betray your country!" Soldier exclaims." Sigh..... we are not betraying any country now if you just promise not to do anything stupid we'll convince you," medic replies.

The spy bot took an envolope and toss it on the table, the other untie crystal." Only crystal is to see this," Medic replies." Does itcontain any... um... resistable pollen or sth?" Crystal asks." I don't know exactly, grey mann specific orders are:" If anything happens to me I want you to give this to Crystal, the mix bender, noone is to look at it you hear me?" " Medic added." I... see..." she stood at the corner and read the notes inside.

She took out, something... and put the notes back into the envolope." Alright then, we'll join you," Crystal replies." What?!" Spy and soldier exclaims." You can't do that!" Soldier exclaims." Look I'll tell you later but please join them, its really important," She begged. The two guys looked at each other for a while before agreeing. They were then showed to their rooms.

"What is this all about?" Spy asks." Hang on..." she opens the door to reveal a earsdropping bots." Look you know what your boss say, none of you are supose to know this, so get lost!" She scolded after sound proofing the door, she sat down on a king size bed enough for three people and took out the notes.

"Here, you may not understand this, but he has grief seeds and soul gems with him locked somewhere in this facility, he told me that medic will give me a key after we do what they say and unlock the room for me, he thinks its all useless but its preious and he wants me to keep it for him, he couldn't trust anyone but me cause I am the one who knows how to use these, these soul gem and griefseeds are the things magical girls needs and he's afraid that his empire might fall because of the griefseeds, so he gives them to me," Crystal explains." So its dangerous?" Soldier asks.

"Yes... if not carefull, it might corupt the wielder's soul," Crystal replies


	19. Episode 19: Meet the Grey team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal, spy and soldier learns each dark secret of each grey team member

"Are you sure we are allowed in the corridoors?" Spy asks." Not to worry, being one of them, you'll have to follow me incase some aren't happy with us," Crystal replies." I do not like this but if this is helping you, I'll oblidge," Soldier replies." Thank you," she pointed.

"Touring on your own?" A grey scout asks." Yes, actually," Spy replies." Want some help?" He asks." You're different," Soldier mutters." Don't be rude soldier," Crystal sighs." Its alright really, you see, we aren't all clones you know?" Scout replies." We were here before the respawn was invented," Scout added.

"Do you guys have respawn here?" Soldier asks." No, that is why our soldiers never rocket jump," he replies." Even without the respawn I still can rocket jump over the vast seas!" Soldier boasted." Seriously?" Crystal complained." I knew that you guys do not have respawn, isen't that why you sent robots instead of human?" She winked.

"They were right, you seem to know everything," Scout replies." Btw do you think we can bring others here?" Spy asks." Of course you can, so long as you have a grudge against red and blu anybody can join," Scout added." Good, then blu spy would wanna join," Crystal added." I don't think its a good idea to bring clones to our side," Scout pointed out." Oh don't worry the blu we have battling are some reals," Crystal replies.

"They are?" Scout asks." But I thought they were all dead?" He asks." No, medic and spy are reals," Crystal replies." Thats... not right, they are original in teufort are they?" Scout asks." Yeah they are, you know them?" Spy asks." I saw... them die right infront of my eyes...." He stammered." How..." he got teary eyed." I know that incident..." Crystal added they all looked at crystal.

"Yes, it started with that red pyro's unusual hat, it was an experiment from the adminstrator, it showed them relatively nice effects, that it drives the wearer crazy and blood thirsty, at the verdge of death it will take over too. The only two people who managed to surpass it is spy nnd scout... you never noticed, your new teamates didn't noticed either, blu medic actually had a deadringer and the unusual hat wanted spy," Crystal explains.

"Why?" Scout asks.

"You see the adminstrator knew that spy was getting too soft so she wanted the hat to bring him into a rampage," Crystal replies.

"How is that possible? He is a backstabbing snake," Scout replies.

"Well you see back stabbing doesen't mean you'll die immediately when the respawn wasen't there," Crystal pointed out." Never realised..." scout replies.

"So need the tour or not?" Scout asks." Do you know why the others joined grey mann?" Crystal asks." Can you answer my question?" "Just answer me first," "Fine, yes I do," "Then we won't neeed the tour," "Hey what is that supose to mean? hey!" The trio walked out of scout's sight just like the admin, medic is look them over cameras. The trio bumped into pyro and engineer.

"Hey touring on your own?" Engineer asks." Mon dieu, thats what scout said," Spy mutteres." Eh? So you want to discover the house on your own? Good luck with that, this building may have 3 floors only but it is HUGE," Pyro muffled." We'll find our way, say have you wondered the story behind these two love birds spy?" Crystal asks as they blushed.

"Love birds? My these people never change," Spy joked as soldier chuckled." Well you see one was red and the other was blu then they think that fighting will not get them anywhere so they quit and joined this team instead, you think red and blu fighting was stupid, well your right, but, it was more than that ya know, this time there are more times where red and blu actually teamed up," Cryatal replies.

"Really?" Engineer asks." Yes, one was when there were repsawn failures everywhere and they had to work together inorder to fix it, second is when it was helloween, when merasmus attacked, third is the fem mercs they may kill each other but they are still friends and finally this mvm," Crystal replies." Whats a mvm?" Pyro muffled." Mann verus machine" Spy recited." Cool," pyro replies.

Next demo was caught drinking with heavy and sniper." I regconise that scarf anywhere! Sniper what were you doing here! Crystal was right about warning you!" Spy scolded." Wut is going on laddie?" Demo asks." Ho ho ho I trusted you!" Spy exclaims." I-Its not like that I swear, I just heard you guys were coming so I decided to stay," Sniper stammered. He is actually the red sniper from coal town, speaking of coal town, the robots are all wiped out, now they went to mannworks to wait for the next wave.


	20. Episode 20: grey verus violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a change of costume thanks to Crystal, the mercs now face with the grey team themselves. I just had to say this but: Friendship is magic XD

"Now who did we miss?" Crystal asks." Soldier and spy," Soldier counted." Actually we've already meet them," She pointed to both of them. They started talking among themselves, then Crystal stopped time well... not the crystal in the base.

"This is...?" Crystal was soon faced to her clone...

Then the arguement started." No I'll be Crystal's follow... companion, I know her more than you do!" "Hey but Im more stronger than you, she'd think I'm the best company to have!" "Woah guys, since when this a battle for me?" Crystal asks. Before they could reply, the siren bailed.

"We have the exact location of the mercs to battle stations!" The speaker blared... that sounded like... a soldier? "New comers go down to the first floor and pick a random unit hurry!" That sounded like a spy.

"And I thought we'd be the only spy and soldier here," Soldier replies." The grey team is actually random but the guys we met were our team, alright follow me," Crystal ran off the other direction." But the stairs down is that way!" Soldier protested." We aren't new comers, I know them as fi though I worked here for a thousand years," Crystal replies.

"Wow... ok..." Spy muttered. The third floor has only three units left and they are labelled." Im sure you'd know which one is ours we'll talk through here," Crystal jumped into the unit after giving them each a communicator in her own design.

They took off." Sir three unautorised units have launched," a engineer bot added." Its alright, these are special members, do not stop them just... keep an eye on them," medic assured, grey did tell him to trust Crystal, but he doubt that.

 "So what are we dealing here?" Soldier asks." Soldier press the red button to boost your going too slow," Spy instructed, as soldier tried it out Crystal thought for a moment." We shouldn't really go I mean what if we meet our team?" She asks." Yeah, that will be real bad," Spy replies." Your team didn't deserve this," soldier agreed." Well luckily I remembered where the mercs will go, we'll see where this unit is taking us, if its going to mannworks we off auto pilot immediately," She replies.

"What if it is rottenburg?" Spy asks, his unit was near the front so he could see rottenburg infront of them." Well, we try to comprimise.... actually we wouldn't need to," Crystal suddenly changed her mind and used her magic to stop the three units.

"Whats wrong?" Spy asks coming out." She's coming..." Crystal mutters." Who's coming?" Spy asks. The grey team landed, the two violet engineers and sniper looked at them confusingly.

"Now where is the whole team?" A Grey soldier asks." Oi, who the hell are you? The wave isen't supose to start yet!" Sniper exclaimed, engineer quickly warned the others." Oh we aren't sticking to the robots today," A grey demo added, more greys landed behind the first 9.

Then without warning, the violets ambushed them.

Meanwhile Crystal finished explaining everything to other two.


	21. Episode 21: dispair and hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Crystal's clones has made a move on the greys but some blu and red didn't want them to suffer, hope and dispair, needs to be balanced

The ground shook on rottenburg and black engulfed the entire keep.

The army of greys became minions, the symbis are born and Crystal is responsible.

"Why why are you doing this?" Soldier asks." Why?" Crystal asks." Yes, aren't mix benders supose to be cute innocent powerful girls?" Spy asks." Well you thought wrong, hope and dispair has to be balanced, isen't that right Crystal?" She asks." Crystal..." Crystal muttered." No, I'm symbi," Symbi replied.

"Symbi... lets settle this like ladies," Crystal taunted mimicking spy. As they both duke out, spy and soldier entered the keep but they were changed into strong violet just like what Crystal said to them before they fought the machines.  _Strong violet will protect you so make sure to use them_ Crystal was right. When their feet touched the ground, they didn't get absorbed and turned.

Soon, their team arrived in strong violet and they all entered the labyrinth. First was the scout spy once knew (lets call blu spy: spy and red spy: alam)." This... is no way, I thought he was dead... Billy," Spy sobbed alan placed a hand on his shoulder with assurance." I... I'll save him," he clenched his fist." Don't worry spy, we are all with you," Soldier assured." Thanks guys," Spy added. Blu medic, red heavy, blu engineer, red sniper, blu soldier, red pyro, blu scout, red demo and the violet (red)spy, they are all in strong violet and had recieved additional powers.

"Lets do this," Scout flies up to defeat the symbi's minions." Nao... a simple name I guess," Crystal cheered on a clif with symbi standing behind her crossing her arms and cursing. Well what Crystal did was..." Gah!" Scout's symbi exclaims as they made it to the center of the labyrinth.

"I am glad we played, so poky?" She hands her disguise kit to her to reveal instead of cigarettes, there are sticks of poky in it she shrugged and took one.

"Come on!" Scout's symbi was a puppet with the symbol of spy's unusual on top of it, his minions are all wooden swords and flying Bonk! "This... is perfect..." Engineer complained as a splash of bonk drips onto onto his gloves." Take those off!" Scou exclaimed engineer doesen't understand but did it immediately sure enough his gloves had holes in it until it completly dissolves." Acid..." Medic muttered. The ex-reds were shocked about engineer's robotic hand but they tried not be rude about it.

"Thats a cool lookng hand what happned?" Scou asks, for once he said something right." Well... I got shot in the hand... and at that time there was a respawn failure so..." Engineer replies." Im sorry but your hand looks way cooler," Scout added." Guys stop the hand comments please," snipe replied as drops of giant water came crashing onto them. Thanks to engineer's new powers, they teleported out safely.

May I remind you that the respawn is way back at teufort so save us all th trouble," eningeer replied, scout wanted to touch the gun slinger but engineer slapped his hand," I'll tell you all about it later boy," engineer promised.

"Why?" Scout asks." What do you mean by why?" Engineer asks but scout hasen't opened his mouth..." The symbi...'' Spy replied."... Is crying," Crystal finished on her clif where symbi is sitting.

"This is it, our ticket, well who ever knows the answer, answer," alan explained." Why? Why is there war? Many to lose and nothing to gain, I don't wantto live anymore!" With its rage the labyrinth grew strong in colour.

"I... I know that! But we have to deal with it!" Spy exclaimed everyone turned to him which is making him nervous but with Crystal watching him, he has to say." These are the words from my heart... I never liked killing but with the time we live in we cannot change the fact that everyone will kill for money, when I felt loss, you, heavt and medci were there for me, no matter what the hat says, I didn't believe that you guys would.... leave me..." He sobbed but pulled himself together.

"I was in the dark but Crystal showed me the light," spy muttered softly nobody could hear but Crystal and scout's symbi could hear it, the voice of his heart. Scout finally returned to normal." Well a few more to go..." Crystal swing her legs and symbi slept of boredom


	22. Episode 22: The brutal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone ws back to normal but sniper didn't because they took so long, a part of his dispair is pernement so he has to be a immortal

Pyro and engineer definetly turned back when heard each other names, heavy loved medic and demo liked soldier, medic was saved by sniper. Alright now its sniper's turn as they enter the labyrinth they were surprised as it was a maze.

"Take a path each of you," Soldier stormed off. The rest took their ways into the labyrinth, ehich is a mistake for some of them but lucky for the two spies, they were even luckyier (dk if thats a word but oh well) to found themselves into the last labyrinth... well actually unlucky since they are both spies :(

Well pyro and engineer found themselves trapped in a lovely candyland, soldier and sniper found a dead end, demo and the two scouts found themselves trapped in a dj room which probally made them deaf and finally, heavy and medic picked the right path, sniper's symbi is a puppet master: Goal: To erase the one important thing and keeps it for itself well lets just say it has done its part and sastified with itself, now...

"Alright sniper, whatcha go for us?" Soldier asks." You always forget the most importing thing... don't you-" It sobbed( more like chuckled)." Oh I get this one! Your important and we'll never forget you," Scout explains. It shook its head at their foolishness but it has done its part, the human can return, but symbi won't let him off easily, well just with a curse will do....

The symbi sharnk down." There... all-" the sight of the new and improve sniper shocked everyone." Muhahahaha! What took you so long? I'm finally freee!" He chuckled. Sniper looked older and he may be wearing his usual black uniform but his sniper sign changed into a hazardous sign and he is armed with kuris and blood.

"Great did we took too long?" The mercs sulked on the spot." Oi! What happened?" Sniper asks missing the point.

"Fools! How can you forget spy?" The grey scout asks." Whatcha mean?" Soldier asks." You only saved 8 people!" Soldier exclaimed." Yeah... isen't that how many classes has been corupted? See he's..." they just noticed they did forget not only one spy but all three of them!" Hurry we might-" it was too late the earth was already engulfed with symbis. Crystal quickly protected them all by sending them to a spaceship.

"No... how can we miss such an important thing?" Pyro muffled." Should have know," now symbi disappeared by Crystal's side.


	23. Episode 23: End of Mann co.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it will be end of the world unless they found a way to stop it but Crystal may seem like she wasen't helping... well she is actually.

"What should we do?" Engineer asks. While the mercs panic, Crystal stopped time and enter the labyrinth through all the chaos and time in the labyrinth continued. There was a doll version of spy and a few medic, heavy and soldoer dolls as minions.

"Spy..." Crystal's voiced echoed through the ears of a pleased spy. With her presense, the labyrinth lightened up little." Sniper's kiss should give them time... but I want you to know that you're not alone, I became spy just for one reason, to repay you," Crystal replied.

Spy wanted to talk but with the grief and anxiety, the roared instead.

"You don't have to worry anymore..." She held out her hands spy knew something bad will happen but he reached for her hand anyway with that, everything became normal.

The government closed mann co finally but nothing changed. Red and blu went back to working but they had a change of ways. Crystal made sure there were no respawn failures and now they go back to killing each other for a living and fun.


	24. Episode 24: The next step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Crystal gains another clue on who inslaved the mercs but she had to pass through payloads to do it

"hm... I think I know where to look," She rumaged through ms pauling's works to find another clue on who rewrote everyone's memory. Apparently she found out that it wasen't rewritting... more like brainwashing (there is a difference, brainwashing is more...efficient) so she searched through ms pauling's notes.

Grey engineer managed to salvage what was left of grey mannor and got a few engi and spy bots.

"So hows the mercs?" Crystal asks. She is now watching over a cp mission where many spies and pyros ran around.( The war is more of a game now so not all nine classes will be there...) They snatched over each other's point spy (red) came back with a few notes.

"Thats all I can find, there might be some that she brought back ya know?" Spy asks." No we wouldn't need ms pauling in all of this," Crystal replies.

She looks through the notes...  _more codes I see_ "Could you find a code book?" Crystal asks. Like a miracle, he handes out one." Yeah but it was the last I could find can't you believe if I  told you I found this in the girls bath room?" He blushed slightly." Don't feel ashamed, I'm the only girl in here," Crystal pointed out.

They then ended the mission with a bang (literaly) by demoman's spamming of sticky bombs. The night was peaceful, cool and nice and Crystal gets to enjoy it she will go to her clue first thing tommorrow but she have to hold a payload race.

The next morning it was too hot to be true but both red and blu had to bear with it for 5 minutes.

Then crystal can go to the seaside but first... it was the first time since both teams actually stalemate... and she saw the reason, there weren't engineers or heavy on either both sides of the team, shouldn't be a problem but apparently this team has the problem.

"Are we done?" Spy asks." Yeah..." Crystal replied stull unsure on what to think about the sudden stalemate.

They went on foot to the other side of the country (australia) and reached the beach next morning. There were many litter but the rest of the fine sand is golden, sparking, beautiful and so is the sea. There was an old shed at the end of the beach thats where they will find their answers.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Spy asks." This, is a thousand years old shed, still standing surprisingly but its says here that this shed belongs to saxton's ansestors," She pointed to the picture she found." So... hale's family was poor?" Spy asks." Yes it seems," Crystal replied


	25. Episode 25: Start of apocolypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding an unsual potion, the base started being infected now the original grey team have to team up with Lace, itsuki and felicia with Crystal to stop the apocolypse from spreading to the world.

"Sp what do you think it is?" Crystal asks." Well the obvious thing to do is to bring this to medic," Crystal added. She shook a tube of green liquid, the labelling was too blur to read but Crystal does understand it but decide medic to steal the spotlight.

They looked through notes and more files." This one is about the start of mann co..." Spy pointed." Well this files contains all of the adminstrator's parents work, check this, her mom was a scientist and her dad was an engineer, there is this project, where it is for australia wars, their defense strategy is to clone people so that not many people will die, well their good work was stolen and was found back by ms pauling... thats how she ended up working for the adminstrator... they seem to use it for a different way is seems instead of everyone winning..." Crystal explained.

"... Everyone dies..." Spy clenched his fist in rage, Crystal stared sadly at the table for a whole minute." Good work of good people... misused by evil ones..." She mutters. Spy knew how hard this was on her besides grey mann was working with the ones who took her in when young and adminstrator wants to work with him... it was unexceptable...

"Lets go..." She plans to end everything ones... and for all. They reached back to base eariler than they came here cause of the lack of experience in the town now they found a shortcut that leads them there in an hour.

"Hey doc, check this," Crystal placed the sample onto his desk and let him play with it.

The next morning, Crystal saw no one during breakfast." It must have started..." She mutters as she goes back to her sit as an adminstrator. There are cameras of spy and the other members who used to be the greys, they were running from the bathroom, the medic that she saw yesterday was saw in the hospital in town according to engi bot.

"Are you sure this won't cause any casualties?" Blu Engineer asks." Please, this is like... arena ya know? I just want them to know the experience." Well you'd be doing a good job, they think we are zombified," Kanata replied. There is red engineer and oliva who also knows the formule of zombie liquid.

"Where did the thing come from anyway?" Oliva asks." Well its says here that this came from australium... with a mix of tuffle blood and salty sea water..." Crystal replies in disgust.

Meanwhile outside nightfall," Where did they come from?!" Scout exclaims." I don't know, I think its from the chemical we brought back yesterday," Spy added." Why would you do that?!" Scout exclaimes again." It was Crystal's idea," Spy mutters." Shh scout you're gonna get us caught," Engineer hit him in the hand.

Quickly they ran out of nightfall and onto the mountains near hoodoo." Are you sure this is a good idea?" Heavy asks." I don't know heavy..." Behind them down the mountain, they can see whole of nughtfall, blu spy and medic wasen't spared so was red engineer and demoman, the ones with them was the blu engineer and demoman. (the original grey team is red) 

Then just in time at the bottom of the mountain the old friends and remainding survivors pointed their weapons to hoodoo where there are many zombies Of spies, pyros and soldiers.

"Hey!" Scout exclaims. Lace looks up and shouts back," Great! Your alive, give us a hand here!" She exclaimed back. Itsuki and felicia was the only ones female while there is a red engineer, blu scout and two blu heavies.

"Its seems that the infection spreads widely..." Spy replies. Well Crystal actually made more of it and spread it throughout the rest." You're as bad as the adminstrator," Kanata teased. Crystal smiled and giggled," I have a reason... I don't know the admin's but atleast you know that... this is a lesson for them..." Crystal turns back to the camera which is facing the remainding mercs.

Well grey sniper is probally the best fighter than the others thanks to his new powers and from Crystal, she said that it was pernement." I think we need a new name for him," Scout joked but gets a knock on the head onstead by engineer I guess engi really likes punishing scout.

"So how to we save these?" Demo asks as zombie corpse was everywhere." Crystal said that once they scratch you you'll be infected so it will be best if you use long ranged weapons, and she said to survive till medic's got a cure," Lace explained." Speaking of Crystal I wonder where she is," Demo replied.


	26. Episode 26: Shadows' sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Symbi shadow tells her story about herself while sitting among the zombified spies. You can find the song btw it is broken iris- a new hope I think it fits obito uchiha, team killer and homura

Symbi sat acoross the dead land as she sees the mercs fight for their lives.

Why can't everyday be like this? Why do they still have to fight each other, Crystal's crazy

Being from another dimention really makes me feel alittle uncomfortable but kyubey and Gretal is watching here... makes me even more determined, I never understand them but hopefully from here I hope I can understand more why they are doing this.

I know the admin is a bad person and turns a little too late, I still remember the people slaughted around me, the faces of destruction with hearts of fear.

Throughout her life here life couldn't be any worse. Dying all around her and not able to anything about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Broken Irisl- A new hope:

to your grave, i spoke

holding a red, red rose

gust of freezing cold air

whispers to me, that you are gone

always, always asking questions

my life is overrated but i

never, never expected that i'd

underestimated my love for you

 

to your grave, i spoke

holding a red, red rose

gust of freezing cold air

whispers to me, you're gone

 

always, always just out of reach from my

over frusterated, shameful hands

and i never, never expected that i

would ever, no never take for granted our precious time

 

to your grave, i spoke

holding a red, red rose

gust of freezing cold air

whispers to me you're gone

spent a lifetime of holding on just to let go

i guess i'll spend another lifetime

searching for a new hope

 

to your grave, i spoke

holding a red, red rose

gust of freezing cold air

whispers to me you're gone

spent a lifetime of holding on just to let go

i guess i'll spend another lifetime

searching for a new hope

 

a new hope

a new hope

a new hope

[ These are A New Hope Lyrics on http://www.lyricsmania.com/ ]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was then explosion that scared the zombies away, it looks like the battle has started.


	27. Episode 27: Till death do us apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic finds the cure but his sacrifice seemed in vain till else showed up.

"So now what?" The explosion came from demoman then spy was infected, so he killed himself.

"This......" Scout for once... was at lost of words, sure he wants him to pay for wooing his mother but not with his life...

"We have no choice, its ll over all we got to do is wait..." Engineer sighed. They used the zombie's corpse to make fire.

"I didn't know that the town would be infected so fast... Its the matter of time before it spreads to the others, I say we..." Before demo can continue soldier came running.

" _Pant..._ Spy...hes gone!" He exclaims." What do mean by he's gone?!" Everyone ran to where spy was and what they found was his revolver.

Crystal noticed this and saw spy and the other cameras and eyed him carefully meanwhile else helps medic out in the hospital.

Finally like a miracle, medic finishes the cure and fires a flare in the air with no fear. They took noticed of this and so did the infected spy... its as if though they were following orders.

Back at the hospital when the mercs reached, medic tested his cure on an infected pyro and worked meanwhile scout took notice that the spy zombie had the cloak and daggers.

"Guys..." A horde of zombies came running. Thanks to spy, the zombies were winning. Medic knew this and used his medi gun to cure spy before he could take scout. Everyone was infected while the battle with soy and medic, having no choise, spy threw sniper's bushwaka to medic and it explodes curing everyone.

When the light cleared, soy was back to normal so is the others but... medic was hurt and fell infront of them. That was then they admit defeat.

"Now I know why this happened..." Else replies shocking the rest of the team." You gotta learn ya know... what Crystal want you to learn..." She explained. Everyone eyes widened, what about Crystal? "Hmph... I guess this is our destiny Then...." A tear streamed down her cheeks.

" Gatrandis babel.... ziggurat...  edenal...... Emustolronzen fine el balal zillz...... Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal..... Emustolronzen fine el zillz" She chanted as the zombies closed in on them. In a blinding flash of light, the zombies were gone, the people turned to their beds. Everyone face lightened up and fell again as another sacrifice was made.

Blood trickled from her eyes and mouth, else's body felt limp and then her body starts to fade turning to her friends with a smile on her face.


	28. Episode 28: Broken hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some used the infected incident as an advantage to break mann co but felicia won't allow it. These times things got worse.... and for each paragraph it is another scene in this episode I will explain two scenes at the same time.

Everyone hasen't have any appetite during lunch and nobody felt like fighting, two of their friends died in the battle yesterday, everyone was also very tired like hell.

Well they had no choice as a group of terrorists came knocking down the hallway.

"My I thought these mercenaries might be more protected... I guess we are wrong," Julia replies. The blu team face the door annoyed, they held out their weapons.

"Gentlemen please, we are just here to see your boss thats all no harm, no harm," Sky replies. Beside him is nathan and exterminator, both easily seen as soldier and heavy and sky'd be scout and then julia's fem sniper.

As soon as they were led to Crystal, they were kicked out almost immediately.

"I'd only havd the money to keep teufort tell them to stay there till I take care of these freaks," Crystal complained." R-right..." Spy stammered.

"Whats wierder than taunting in the middle of a battle field?" Crystal asks." Um..." Spy shrugged." Gay relationships," Crystal snapped. Spy blushed furiously." Yeah I know about you and sniper and even medic, seriously I thought your charm works on girls only," Crystal teased." Shut up!" He exclaims with his face still as red as tomato and she laughed.

As the mercs moved to teufort, they were ambushed alot of times." Whats wrong with them?" Spy asks." Well its says here that they were working for a company rivalling mannco." Crystal explained." Are you sure its not grey mann?" Spy asks." No we destroyed his facilities remember, his daughter shouldn't have enough money to buy anymore," Crystal pointed out.

Sniper's new name is officially chirstian brutal sniper even it sound cool to scout but sniper didn't like it and wonders if spy would ever get this kind of power too.

"Well that was easy, they weren't expecting that weren't they?" Spy asks." Well they have been afraid of the adminstrator, with she gone, I bet the others will also lower their guard," Crystal replied." Well better go kill them if not they'll cause trouble," Spy mutters." Yeah..." Crystal has a list filled with enemies which is long enough to touch the floor." Wow..." 

"So blu keeps winning, got anymore new plan?" Soldier asks. The mercenaries thought of nothing in the end.

"So, one of the enemies she have is a mad scientist? Sounds like medic," Spy replies." No, he used to be mann co's employee but the adminstrator refuse to keep someone like him in there and kicked him out," Crystal added. As soon as they said that the sky turned green.

"Hey so what do you think? We are just going to do ctf everyday ya know?" Scout asks." What do you suggest? That we earn money for Crystal?" Sniper asks." Great idea!" He exclaims and sniper face palmed.

"How did that happened?" Crystal asks as they both back to back face a army of demons." A gate hole from hell!" The doctuer exclaims.

"What was that?" There was a loud crash from the kitchen." Oh no," Kyubey muttered As she faces the mercs.

"Well thats just great..." She mutters as she took down the whole army but have to face another wave of demons with spy only." Well this is going well," Spy mutters." I'm not as stupid as the others you see, I studied the new changes an adapt, just like any smart alex will do," He replies.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Pyro asks pointing his flame thrower at her." Wait wait wait! Im Crystal's friend!" She exclaims then covered her mouth." Wha?" Pyro asks." How do we know if we could trust you?" Soldier asks." Um... lets see I know that rystal doesen't let you guys in her room except for spy and medic and I do know that Crystal's the new adminstrator," She replies." What is Crystal's relarionship with Spy?" Soldier asks." Your not supose to know," Kyubey replies. Soldier thought she will say the truth but..." Its seems that she is Crystal's friend, what are you doign here anyway?" Soldier asks.

"Well thank goodness we've been through this a thousand times," She panted as bodies littered all around them and spy sat and lean against Crystal. The doctor was indeed impressed then he knew that they are the ones he need.

"What was that again?" They can still here the crashing sound but kyubey wasen't doing anything." Its a symbi, from hell," Kyubey replied.

Then, felicia reached the facility where Crystal and spy is, the hell gate still opened more demons will come." I never planned to live that long... Else.... I'll be joining you then... like we always do..." 

" Gatrandis babel... ziggurat... edenal... Emustolronzen fine el balal zillz... Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal ...Emustolronzen fine el zillz..." She chanted like else... and then the hell gate magically closed so the demons and symbis that escaped left.

"That song..." Crystal dropped into her knees." No way..." Spy sobbed. Blood trickled down her eyes and mouth, then she disappeared happy to join her friend.

The symbi disappeared from the fridge." It... was .. hungry... where did it go?" Soldier asks." It disappeared... felicia has done it too then... how many is the sky gonna take?" Kyubey mutters


	29. Episode 29: Tf2 Freaks School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal introduce spy to the famous tf2 freaks

"Are you sure about that? I heard they really kill," Spy asks." Oh don't worry I'd say they have been tamed by me," Crystal chuckled at his cowardness.

At the door, they were greeted by the one and only team killer. Spy would have peed on his pants but desides better than that.

"How did you tame him exactly? How..." He shivered." Well you know team killer's story, I just fixed that," Crystal replies." You know you might spoil the fun of monsters haunting people?" Spy asks." Hey, there is no fun when your life's in danger, besides, their personalties are still the same, and over here the final day of every year they'll verus each other, thats way much more better than knocking down doors to kill," Crystal added.

Then they see gentlespy, vagineer, intelligent heavy, polite spy, painis cupcake and many more.

"Say why is there a school like this in the first place?" Spy asks." You don't know? Human's genes can be mutated when born, they are mutants, this school is built by a special mutant who would love to help others different from humans, charles xavier, the most powerful telepath, there are more actually, magneto, storm, cyclops are the ones who took over the school and pass on, the one in charge of this school today is..." Crystal explains as soon as she said that...

"Hey Crystal!" He called." Logan!" Crystal exclaimed." My you haven't change haven't you?" She asks." Yeah, Im surprise that I wasen't kicked out yet," He replies." Yeah..." She joked." Oh logan, meet spy, spy meet logan," Crystal introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Spy shook his hands." Mutant?" He asks." Oh no just a friend," Crysatl added." Well heh this place may seem creepy but please don't freak out," He chuckled." Oh... I've seen worse." He replied sheepishly." So what powers do you have?" Spy asks." Oh, my code name is wolverine, I have adamantium claws, wolf powers and a healing factor and just about it," He replied.

"Wow, I didn't know that u do this as a hobby," Spy replies." Yeah well everyone deserves a second chance..." Crystal replied. Behind the school in a pool, tentaspy and his new friends are playing.

"Eh?! You sent him here?! I thought you sent him into the sea?" Spy asks." No, that would be lonely would it? Now wanna meet him?" Crystal smiled." Ofcourse!" He exclaims and strolled to the lake." Having fun?" Spy asks." Spy! Why are you here?" He cheered." Im here to give him a tour," Crystal explained." Ah Crystal you're here too good thing, wanna join?" Tentaspy asks." Sure, Im sure spy would," Crystal smiled." Wha?" Crystal tossed him a swimming suit "here you can have this," Crystal added.

Spy looked at me confusingly." Aren't ya a spy? You can't just wear swimming trunks and go diving, these are the ones I had back home and you'd know why family is a family of spies so get going..." She dragged spy into the changing room." This is mine?" Spy asks." Who else?" Crystal replies not looking at him.  _Welp shouldn't remind her of that... now..._

"Are you sure this is it?" Wolverine asks as the others splashed in the lake." Yes, make no mistake the coordinates lead here," Crysatl replied." Fine, search through the building I'll help you," Wolverine added." Thanks... but this is my mission, I have to do it," She left the principle's room.

The next morning they left meeting a tons of new friends.


	30. Episode 30: Angel vs Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now shadow made her move onto mann co depressed, spy was the second to understand shadow's wrath whos the first?

The dark has lasted longer than before, it was 8 when the sun started to rise, that was Crystal's cue, cramping 45 mercs in one position is alittle much but they'll have to bear with it as she cannot protect more than one site even as an adminstrator.

To shadow and Crystal with sniper could see a shield made by Crystal.

"No matter, just so you know protecting them won't do any difference, you do understand... do you?" Was the last question shadow left Crystal.

"So lets celebrate!" Demo exclaims." Celebrate what?" Crystal asks." Ah good timing! We are here to celebrate your birthday!" Heavy exclaims." My birthday?!" Crystal exclaimed.

"Well we didn't knew when was your birthday so we decided to celebrate your aniversary on joining us!" Scout exclaims." Um... shouldn't that be..." Crystal muttered but engineer nudged her." Hehe Im joking, thank you guys this... this is the first celebration I had in years," Crystal added.

"Whatcha mean?" Sniper asks." Well... my family were busy so we didn't really celebrate anything for a few years..." Spy face faltered. Was he really that stupid to leave her out?" But I didn't mind anyway, I myself was busy so even if my parents were to be free, I had stuff to do so..." 

Then everyone started partyig harder. Crystal allows them to have fun, so did shadow... but it might be their last...

Every night spy will cry himself to Crystal, you might wonder why... despite medic being taken for granted, spy wasen't even noticed, espcially when sniper made them forget the important thing about their lives, friendship. Crystal and sniper was the only ones who noticed him, he became more closer to Crystal as the evidence she gave him was true enough so he trusts Crystal.

Spy's depression is making shadow stronger but Crystal's love is also weakening her, which means spy should understand as well as Crystal does, well she didn't want to be alone throughout their conquest, she already suffered lonelyness for alot of years, its time she changed that. She collected nine of the grief seed, all she needs is one more...

Tonight was very distressful, making Crystal give one third of her grief to shadow which was all she needed. It was 12pm and the sun still hasen't risen up.

"Is there something wrong with the clock?" Medic asks."No it should be alright, I wonder if is missing breakfast already," Engineer replied jokingly." Everyone, there will be ceasefire today and whatever you do don't go out," Crystal annouced." Why?" Scout asks." Ill tell everyone of you why as soon as the sun rises," then she ended the line.

The mercs then spent some time training indoors or working on new projects. While Crystal is outside facing shadow.

"You know that it is just a myth right?" Crystal asks." No matter how secure the shield is you know I will break through it do you?" Shadow taunted." No..." Shadow hesitated." I... understand your backstory already..." Crystal replies." no matter how I try, the adminstrator still cloned me... didn't she?" Crystal asks." You should thank me since I'm doing your job for you," Shadow added." I... haven't given up yet... I wont give up on reality! I believe... That someday we can give these clones a new hope..." Crystal added.

"No.... then how many lives has to be sacrifice until you've done it?!" Shadow shouted." As much as it takes..." Crystal replied." You.." Shadow was shocked. Grief seeds and soul gem surrounded her." What?!" Shadow exclaimed." You can't change it, no matter what you do... someone is bound to die again..." She replied." What do you mean?" Shadow replied." We can't change the events that occurs in this cruel world is what I mean!" She screamed loud enough for them to hear.

Tears streamed down her cheeks," I hope... you'll find what are you looking for but please..." Then ten tails erupt from the ground." Protect them..." Crystal replied." Its too late..." Shadow replied." No.... its never too late...." Crystal smiled with tears stilled streaming down her face.

She collected herself, the ten tails was proved unstopable but all she can do is trap it... for now..." Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal..... Emustolronzen fine el balal zillz... Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal... Emustolronzen fine el zillz..." She chanted everyone eys widened." No!" Shadow and spy exclaimed together.

"A perfect....5..." She muttered as her body starts to dispair. She looks at spy," Take it...." Spy heard her but none of then did except for sniper and shadow. The shield disapeared too, that night, was more restless after that.


	31. Sneak peak on whats to come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ill do this randomly in my fanfics it is about my next fanfic, yes, my fanfics are published in orders so stay tuned!

On next friends forever fanfic... (XD totally sounds like a movie trailer!)

During kurama's attack...

"Who are you?!" "Its doesen't matter who I am... Im here for one thing... to erase your exsistance..." "Its the star style... isen't it?" " **Star style planetary erase!"**

Only the sannins and the third knows of one special girl...

"Slurp!" Who loves ramen... have yellow hair that resembles the fourth... her dream of hokage... wait did I just say 'her'?!

Ann Namikaze is powerful and smart kunoichi, she maybe one year younger than kakashi but she is still able to match him, in being a gennin, chunnin, jonin and even in anbu but her exsistance was erased by another star style user... whos names unknown.

"Sounds like tobi though..." "  ** _Shut up...."_** " Eek!"

This is more of kakashi, still alot of naruto too and mostly ann's life.

From when she was born to when she and kakashi recreates the world.

Go to my works and you can find  **Ann** shipuden


	32. Episode 31: Finally medic/spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They didn't meet them before but due to the mann's visit, their meetings and ceasefire was cancelled which would prove to spy very troublesome

Nobody liked to battle after a death but due to the mann's visit, they had to start the mission.

Ms pauling explains to the manns what happened to The adminstrator and the fem mercs, they missed out alot of stuff while away to china technically. Kyubey became her assistant since then.

"Mission begins in 3...2....1, begin!" Ms pauling annouced. Being as clueless as every, the amnn didn't really see much of the battle but ms pauling tried to keep their friendship hidden.

Spy was having a hard time in battle today even if the blus are giving their 30%. He sat near engineer's dispenser panting as his wounds from the pyro slowly heals.

"You ok?" Engineer asks in concern." I don't think that this will be a good idea..." Spy replied." Feeling lost without Crystal? Don't worry they got your back, you can't just sit here ya know? The respawn is also out can't you guess from demoman?" He joked. There is always this joke when if demoman died it will be because of his traps.

"I'm drunk! You! Have no *hic* excuse," He would reply." Fine..." He muttered even if Crystal confirmed that cloning didn't come from the respawn... he is still unsure if it will breakdown Again.

He charged invisibly into the enemies' base. He looked and checked as the enemy pyro in the intelligent room, there was no one guarding it but he held out his dead ringer just in case and sneaked in.

"Alert! The enemy has taken our intelligence!" The alarms wailed as Spy goes through the sewers.

"Hey do you like this?" Red mann holds out a chinese girl figurine." Um...." Ms pauling didn't know what to think.

Spy finally reached his team's intelligence room with the help of heavy and sniper but colapse of exhaution.

"Is lette spy going to be ok?" Heavy asks." I don't know... Crystal did say something about spy, the reason why she followed him everywhere instead of other people... scout? Or sniper might know..." Medic replied.

Spy woke up staring at the celing what seem to be medic's lab. He turned to his right and jumped out of bed.

"You're energic," Medic replied." Yeah... no time to lose, I really need to race scout again," He joked.

"I don't think that you're lacking of excerising herr spy, how often you have eaten eh?" Medic asks." Busted..." He mutters."Do you really need Crystal to feed you?" He asks. Spy blushed up to his core," How ya know that?!" he exclaims." So its true huh..." He coughed." Nooooooo!!!!" He exclaims. Medic chuckled," Theres really no shame ya know?" He asks in a sweet tone.

Medic took a plate of porridge from his table, spy's face was still red. But looking at the shining bowl of food he swallowed his pride and ate it with a help of medic's tender hands.


	33. Episode 32: Trip to Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to japan?

"Now theres were we're going," Ms pauling replied.

"Japan? For?" Spy asks." Well we heard some interesting new out there, you red team prove to have very impressive progress in your missions so... they sent me here to find out for of your girlfriend," She smiled.

"S-She's not my girlfriend..." Spy muttered." She's... way closer... than a girlfriend..." He replied." Wife? Sister?" She asks." Way deeper than that," Spy was going to regret it but Crystal seem to trust ms pauling alot It wouldn't hurt right?

"Then... I don't know..." But ms pauling knew, she may have cloud the admin but she is able to see clearly.

They arrived at the airport in a few.

"Its been a while since I was in a plane," Sniper replied." Talk about it..." Scout replied weakly getting alittle sick.

"Alright guys, you'll spend the night here, after that we will continue our mission," Ms pauling led them to a hotel which was very near to the airport.

"Won't it be noisy?" Engineer asks." No, these are sound proof walls, thats why we were barely able to afford this hotel..." Ms pauling replied.

"Hey any of you see spy?" Scout asks. They all looked around in frustration." Don't worry he just went out for a walk," 'Crystal' replied." How can you know for sure you know him Cr-" Scout looked around confusingly so did the others.

"Was that..." Engineer replied." You heard it too?" Heavy asks." Not possible... she's... dead..." Sniper replied even for him it was hard to say everyone went to their rooms with sulky faces.

"I knew you haven't left us..." He whispered as he went to his room.

Spy walks down the streets, he knew this place, somehow he regconise the road but the town looks different, he has been to many countries, Japan was a year ago, yet he still remembers as if though it was yesterday.

"Oh my alan how have you been?" Spy continued walking but something about his name he felt familiar." Hey earth to alan," Out of curiousity he turned behind an old man was signaling him.

"Me?" Spy asks confusingly." Yes ofcourse who else?" He asks." Um excuse me but my name isen't..." He protested but the old man stopped him." I know... she told me that you were having your memories rewritten but your name is alan, remember that," He replied.

"Who?" Spy asks he knows it is Crystal but he just wann confirm." Your daughter ofcourse," He replied."..." Spy shocked to the core.

"You don't remember me but the first time you came to japan you were 16 then the second time was when Rachel was pregnant with a baby boy then when Crystal joined the family Rachel planned on coming here again," He explains.

"Um..." Well he had a portion of his memory Finally...

"Now she told me to tell you everything, now ask away and I'll answers you, my name is Sann btw," The old man replied.

"Um..." "Ask away..." The streets became more quiet, there wasen't any more people, a few cars drove by but it seemed like the world is giving them extra space.

"Alright... How..."


	34. Episode 33: Medicine and dagger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Else(Blu female medic) x Spy (Red), Medic (Blu) x Felicia (Red female spy)

Flashback...

"So hows you're mission today?" Else asks." Um... great I guess..." Spy replied." Well I got nothig better to do I mean... medic gets so often taken for granted all the time... its impossible..." Else replied.

"Well I do know what you mean..." "mission begins in 10 seconds..." "well you have only one day to help us so bear with it alright?" Spy asks. Else smiled and nodded. Mission begins in 3...2...1...

Crystal this time took off somewhere else leaving spy with the engineer and the demoman. Else knew that someday spy will eventually find his place, just like she did with fellow surport class friends.

Real time

"Then they couldn't find me?" Spy asks." Yes... your daughter is really amazing you know, being able to find what the police couldn't find... ah its late shouldn't you get going?" He asks." Right, pauling might be worried," He replied.

"Just remember alan, everyone lives in your heart forever, even if they cannot be seen anymore, they still live in you, and because of that you musen't abuse their memories locked in yoyr heart..." He turned." I will..." there was a familiar gust of wind, when he looked behind him, the old man is already gone...

"I could have sworn he looks familiar... but... he looks as if we've just meet... and disappeared... and... ..... man I don't know whats goin on now," He muttered to himself.


	35. Episode 34: War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mercs returned to find out that symbi made the mann brothers and they agreed to fight symbi resulting in a war...

"So thats what happened..." Ms pauling replied as the red engineer originally the grey engineer explained that red mann and blu mann were killed by symbi in a stupid bet they couldn't hope to win.

"Now what?" Spy asks." Welp, you merc experience this everyday... its seems that we are going to war..." Ms pauling replied." Why does symbi do this? What is her true motive?" Medic asks." I don't know I only know that Crystal is the one that only talked to her," Spy replied.

Kyubey took one long look at each of the merc's worried face before she said," I think you'll need me on this one..." They all turned her attention to her.

Outside of Japan...

"With the mix bender gone, the prophecy shall not be forfilled," Symbi replied." Sigh prophecy this prophecy that do we really need to depend on that old hag?" Symbi glared at the scout that is standing beside her, instead of either blue or red, he was wearing a baseball captain's jacket which is black and had red eagle like eyes.

"Sigh.... I don't know Crystal seems to hate her that much," Symbi replied. She had an army of venoms: Goo like creature as army, a female scout looking as sharp as her brother, female and male soldier who are wearing captain's hat and ordinary us military uniforms, two female and male pyros both looking like devils.

"Hic!" Two demos drinkin away in their scottish uniforms, two heavys both look strong and hard to deal with, two engineers with a wrench that can repair faster than an ordinary wrench and also shoot lightening... like thor's thunder XD

Two medics that can heal more than 8 person and can self heal, two snipers that can headshot as many heads as they want without reloading, and two spies who has unlimited cloak and when disguise, can't spy check.

"I think ours is too over powered," Symbi muttered.

Back at the manm co.'s base in japan,

"Woah, cool upgrades!" Scout exclaims." Wheres engineer?" Pauling asks." He went to the enemy's base to infilltrate," Spy replied." Isen't that your job?" Pauling asks." Sure but I can't build a teleporter, and it is better if only one people go," He replied.

At the enemy's base...

"How many soldiers and spies do they have?!" Engineer whispered to no one in paticular but right around the corner, there are a ton of soldiers marching and spies smoking." Man this will be-" He then noticed a vent above him.


	36. Episode 35: War part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nom nom nom nom

"Hajimari no hikari Kirali… kirali Owari no hikari Lulala lila"

The war started, they used the teleporters to teleport clones into the battlefield, which looks worse but could be better.

"Kaesan el ragna Sunadokei wo Toki wa afuren Lulala lila"

The war raged on, spy and the others in the front lines.

"Ikuoku amata no inochi no honoo Sururi ochite wa hoshi ni Nagare nagarete wa utsukushiku Mata sei to shi no yurikago de Yawaku awadatsu"

Crystal stands on the cliff, managing to sneak past all the fighting." You finally showed yourself, its what I'd expect from you," Symbi replied." This world won't end as you planned symbi," Crystal replied.

"Utae… utae ima futatsu no negai wa Tsuyoku… tsuyoku ten no konjiki to kirameku Towa wo kataran"

The army at the opposing side is overcoming them, they would soon lose the battle as more clones dies.

"Terase yo el ragna Urei zenbu Kururi kururi to Lulala lila"

Symbi and crystal fought with even power but with symbi's backup, crystal knew she can't do this alone... the war ended so fast before it has even begun.

"Kanashimi yorokobi doukoku sae mo Gin no kawa kara mireba Subete wa ittoki no yumehanabi Tada kami no me no mabataki ni Kiete kaeran"

It was terrible, they were seperated, medic was having a hard time trying to heal and keep himself alive

"Hibike… hibike ima aru beki sugata e Awaku… awaku kako no denshou aru ga mama Towa wo inoran"

Sniper was trying is best but spy landed beside him, unclocked, he was bleeding. Crystal became agitated, didn't block, which was her mistake, the one weakness she had was low endurance, she couldn't take hits, so she tumbled, almost falling of the cliff.

"Utae… utae ima futatsu no negai wa Tsuyoku… tsuyoku ten no konjiki to kirameku Towa wo kataran… towa e to"

Spy's heartbeat was getting weaker and weaker, sniper roared in rage, killing every monster in radius, scout and pyro spotted sniper and spy.

"Medic!"


	37. Episode 36: The pure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy was on the brink of death, until Crystal awakened someone to put an end to the war once and for all.

"Dummkopf!" Medic exclaims and ran to spy." Medic?" Heavy asks just when his anmo ran out." Catch heavy, give them space," Soldier replied tossing him a anmo box, he is a solider but also knew medical tech well, unless a miracle happens... he turned, not wanting to look at them, focusing on protecting them from the monsters.

"Please awaken!" Crystal suddenly shouted." What?!" Symbi exclaims as a beam of silver light came crashing down from the moon.

"N-no..." Spy muttered." Vhat?" Medic exclaims in shock. Spy's heart beat raced.

"Tsumasaki de tatte hoshi ni te wo nobashita ichinichi,"

The light raced down into the ground making a crater and the hill where symbi and crystal fought fell into pieces." Whats that?" Symbi asks.

"Tsubasa no mōfu ni kurumarete saa ashi wo yasumete,"

"S-stop her," Spy replied." Dummkopf! Stay still!" Medic exclaimed. Soldier couldn't look at the commotion as the minions jumped onto him." Damn it boys!" Soldier exclaims.

"Tsukarete iru no nante kanjinai shiawase de Hitomi wa hana no yō ni tojizu ni saite iru Nemuranakya sore na no ni nanka yume bakari saete Sō ne mune ga odoru no!"

A figure of an angel appeared in the light and All the minions disappeared." Wha- omf!" scout dropped and fem medic giggled. The fem mercs gathered where the boys are.

"Ashita e no maku ga aku (curtain)"

Spy bolted right up, everyone looked at the direction of the light, it was still shining down but a clear figure of Crystal (sort of) was shown.

"Yoru ga akeru mōsugu (tokeitō)"

"The goddess of the moon,  Luna"

"Ganbaru tame no kyūsoku (sore mo hitotsu no junbi)"

"This is... I see... hmph... so much for her great plan," Symbi smiled as the ground seem to glow." What's happening?" Heavy asks. A chess piece dropped from symbi's hands as she disappeared into little glowing lights that faded to the moon.

"Sugoku taisetsu na koto Hoho ni sotto kiss suru,"

The earth went into a blank plane.

"You know what this means?" Medic asks spy." It means the war is over," Crystal appeared but instead she looks different than before, her hair was being let down and her eyes reflect the stars themselves." But I thought we already agreed not to let you sacrifice your freedom-" spy replied.

"Its too late... the goddess as been summoned, now you guys don't have to fight anymore, this is a better way..." Crystal replied." But I wanted you guys to choose, to have this memory or not," Crystal replied." Vhat?" Medic asked." I can erase this memory then you all can lead normal lives... or you can live on with your memories intact," Crystal replied.

The mercs looked at each other." This is... very sudden and you haven't explain to us every thing," Scout replied." You don't have to know..." Crystal muttered." But I want to live on with memories of you..." Spy replied. The mercs nodded slightly in agreement.

"Fine, but nobody is to mention me alright?" Crystal replied." Wha-" The mercs are all at their homes before any of them could protest.

Meanwhile, Gretal completes another dimention and sighed." Having a headache?" Theme asks." No, but I'd might regret when I call them back," Gretal muttered.

"Oyasumi Tutu・Ballerina"


	38. Sequel: Ann Shippuden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is already in my works go check it out. This time Gretal is kakashi's lover, minato's first kid, a very rare kekkei genkai kunoichi, has broken the record of many senseis XD and Ann Namikaze (Uzumaki/Hatake)

**[Ann Shippuden](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3263390/chapters/7116641) **

"So... what are we learning next?" Naruto asks.

"Hm... you still seem pumped up... we'll take a break from your training, now lets meet an old friend..." Jiraiya replied.

"One down more to go"

* * *

 

I'm actually listening to my favourite ending: For You and My favourite opening: Kaze

Opening:

1\. Kaze

2\. Guren

3\. Blue Bird

4\. Silhouette

5\. Diver

Ending:

1\. For you

2\. Niji

3\. Mayonaka no orchestra

4\. Kotoba no Iranai yakusoku

5\. Spinning world

X))))))


	39. Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Totally didnt forget this one XD

Zesshou symphogear superb song

Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal

Emustolronzen fine el balal zillz

Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal

Emustolronzen fine el zillz

English

The Great babel started in Eden

Fine's lustful sin caused the Balal curse

The Great babel started in Eden

Caused by Fine's lust

* * *

 

Tutu ballerina: Aikatsu by Hikami Sumire and Rin Kurosawa


	40. Post- Team Fortress 2: World Of Magic And Random Crossovers (Another more of a squeal than ann shippuden actually)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian pure spy (RED Spy) and Christian Brutal Sniper (RED Sniper) together with BLU medic, engineer, heavy, Solider, scout, RED pyro and demoman and other former mercs team up one last time to prevent weapons to fall into the wrong hands, the question is....whose hands? ....

*pulls kyubey over*  **You've got a job to do**

"What? Oh ok what is it?"

**To be the tenth's class replacement**

"... I think its a bad idea since I'm suposed to be the bad guy here... I don't s-" 

**I never asked for your opinion messenger**

Kyubey made a face.

**Be on your way now**

Kyubey groaned as she decends onto seven mercs conveniently gathered for her at a cafe near a very famous place where it all begin... (its 2fort btw)

[ **Team Fortress 2: The Final Round** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4888972/chapters/11210701)

 


End file.
